The Blooming Lotus
by rock n elemental
Summary: It's a capture story, but before you scroll away, it's different and beautiful. I've moved around the episodes and have inserted key things, I hope you'll read it, enjoy it, and review. Zutara. Rated T for language and small closets.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Katara was shoved into a cell and the bars shut with significant CLANG, but the beautiful, tan, blue-eyed teenager just crossed her arms and smirked, her speech indicating an almost playful banter. "You can't keep me in here forever, you like me too much, why else would you tie me to a tree? I know you enjoy having someone who is just as stubborn and sarcastic as you are, around. Someone who isn't afraid to challenge you! And I'm not afraid-"

"Well you should be you filthy little water peasant!"

"My name is Katara, you horrid, spoiled, disrespectful little brat! And for your information, PRINCE Zuko, by YOUR customs, I'm the equivalent of a princess." He snorted in an unbecoming sort of way. "It's true! My father is Chief Hakoda, the quote unquote ruler of our tribe."

"Please, your home is nothing more than a frigid refugee camp."

"And whose fault is that? Certainly not mine, nor does the blame shift to any one from any nation of blue or green! But thanks to YOUR nation many villages are destroyed! And even more prominent are the millions of families broken apart! My father, out with the men of our tribe fighting for our protection, for our freedom! My brother, with Aang, the world's last hope for peace, searching for a waterbender fit to teach the Avatar! Myself, stuck on your awful ship!" At this our young exiled Prince Zuko begins to stomp away from her cell. "My mother, dead because one of your GLORIOUS SOLDIERS!" He paused by the door, but Katara didn't notice the pale, golden-eyed boy freeze. "If my home seems deficient, the fault belongs to your people! You know NOTHING of the pain that the separation of this war has caused! You know nothing of the pain I'VE been put through!"

He was back her cell before she could take another breath to continue her rant. In a low growl he informed her of her mistake "You know nothing about ME, MY past or MY family. MY mother has been absent from my life for a long time, my sister has always been my father's favorite, the prodigy, the one BORN lucky. I keep many secrets; my family is one of them. You would be wise NOT to bring them up. Now go to sleep, Peasant." And then he was gone.

She couldn't sort her thoughts fast enough to bite back. So instead she sat down on the cot in the corner with her back to the wall and thought about how she got into this particular position.


	2. Shall we?

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 2. It's fast paced but filled with fluffy bits. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

She sat down on the cot... and thought about how she got into this particular position.

_"__That's enough practicing for today." She said after being shown up by the young Avatar._

_Sokka__ retorted, "Yeah, I'll say! You two just practiced our supplies down the river!"_

_Aang__, the ever positive, replied "Uhhh sorry! I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."_

_Sokka__sank back under the water__ "Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender."_

"_Alright, we're going to have to go into town. Just remember, if Sokka or I get captured, you have to go on. No matter what. The world is more important than one person. Besides, we know what the ultimate destination is, the Northern Water Tribe, so if we get separated-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, we meet back up there. We get it Katara, you don't have to say it every single time that we want to go into a town."_

"_I'm just saying Sokka, if I get captured and find out you two came looking for me instead of looking for a waterbending teacher… well, let's just say you'll regret it."_

_They headed into town, and after Aang spent money on that stupid Bison whistle, they wandered down to the docks where a strange man was calling out for people of all nationalities to shop on a ship. He spoke to us and Aang seemed really excited, plus it seemed decent enough and they were only looking, so they went aboard._

_While Aang was chattering to the Captain about something to do with Momo, She spotted a waterbending scroll. She called him over and discussed it a bit when Sokka said they were Pirates she knew they had stolen it off a water tribesman. She asked how much they wanted for it and it only confirmed her theory, 'they got it for free but are selling for 200 gold pieces, it's got to be a stolen scroll.'_

_Aang decided to haggle for it, but while he was she discreetly hid it in her robe, and heard a familiar pair of voices. Prince Zuko and his Uncle. She spoke swiftly, "Aang, I think we should go, it's almost sun set." Sokka and Aang both nodded and right before we exited, She pressed them to the wall by the door just as the two arguing fire nation princes came in. As they were distracted the trio slipped out quickly. They ran down the gang plank and down the docks toward the market place as fast as they possibly could._

_Soon enough, though, they heard a voice, the pirate barker shouting, "Hey you! Get back here!" Loud drumming of burly pirates running and, worse, the clacking of fire nation armor filled their ears._

_A fire blast skimmed past Katara who was lagging behind a bit, "You can't run forever Avatar!" The true statement of the banished prince rang in her head, forcing her to come to a conclusion as they rounded a corner._

"_Aang! Sokka! We have to split up! We'll take the next corner, Aang take to the skies with your glider, Sokka you take the next available right and I'll take the left, we'll meet up back at camp. Aang, if we're not back in 2 hours, leave for the North. Okay? Now!" As they turned the corner her plan was in action. By the time she could take a left Sokka and Aang were already gone and both the pirates and the fire nation soldiers could see her take the turn. She was the only trail left to follow, they were gaining on her and she was running on pure adrenaline. She pulled water from a gutter barrel and froze it to the ground after a right turn. It effectively caused a blockage with the pirates and soldiers but they quickly got up as she took the next left._

_It didn't take long for her to get to the coast of the river and she was only paces away from the forest when a certain scarred prince dropped down from a roof and grabbed her wrists. "I'll save you from the pirates." He said in a husky, out of breath voice and pulled her around the building covering her mouth, so she couldn't scream, (not that she would have if she could have) with the other hand he restrained her arms. "Stay quiet and cooperate, and you may just live through this." She thrashed in his arms trying to get away, but then heard the pirates coming and stopped. He swiftly turned her in his arms a pressed her against the wall, and for the briefest of moments she thought he was going to kiss her. And he would've been kissing her had he not made sure his hand was completely covering her mouth. His pretend kiss worked as he planned and they were passed by without a second glance. He pulled away and started dragging her toward the forest calling for his men who had been waiting on the coast side of the building. "Now, you WILL tell me where the Avatar is."_

_She shook her head violently and he shoved her against a tree. They were far enough away from the docks to not be seen. One of his men started tying her up, as ordered, when Iroh came up. "Prince Zuko, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_She will tell me where the Avatar is."_

"_Why because you have bound her to a tree? What leverage could you possibly have on a young woman?" He just smiled at his uncle and turned towards the young defenseless warrior._

"_Where is he peasant?" She moved her head to the side, refusing to speak. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."_

"_Go jump in the river!"It was visible that he wanted to hit her but he clenched his fists and leaned in close to her face placing his hand under her chin._

"_Try to understand," he whispered, looking her deeply in the eyes, "I need to capture him, to regain something I lost, my honor." He stepped behind and around the tree and leaned in close to her, once he was one the other side, "Perhaps, in exchange, I can restore something you've lost." He gently touched her throat, where her mother's necklace would be. She gasped._

"_My mother's necklace! Where is it?" He stepped out in front of her and held up his wrist, the blue pendent glistening in the sunset._

_Leaning in so close, she couldn't breathe without smelling his campfire essence; he kept his voice low and alluring, "I'm keeping it safe. But don't worry; I'll give it back, as soon as I have the Avatar, Now, tell me where he is."_

_She was so tempted, her mother's necklace within her grasp, all she could think 'I'm so sorry mom…' when she lashed out, "NEVER! Nothing would make me give them up!"_

"_Oh really?" He turned his head to address his men, "Search the woods! He shouldn't be far."_

"_He won't be there!" he turned around with a smirk. She didn't understand at first but when she did she laughed, "You think I'm trying to keep you from searching? Ha! Search all you like, but he's probably already gone." His smile didn't falter. She was confused again and it was probably written all over her face._

"_Thank you for that particular bit of information. Anything else you'd like to add?" She was furious, but when a low bison groan was heard in the distance his smile finally vanished. "Where are they going?" She simply looked away, and when she gave no response, he started barking out orders. Too late did she realize she would be going with them. He cut her from the tree; he gagged her and threw her over his shoulder. He stood tall and carried her as if she weighed no more than a trifle of twigs. He held her legs tightly so she couldn't kick him, so she pounded her fists against his armor struggling against him like a fish on land. By the time they arrived at his ship she had run herself ragged, panting heavily, however she had been able to remove the gag and started throwing every curse word she knew at him._

"…_Let me go you son of bast-" she gasped as she hit the deck. He had dropped her and was ordering his men to make a northern heading and to follow the bison._

_She choked on the air that had been robbed from her lungs by the fall and rolled to her back when his Uncle made an appearance. "Zuko, what do you intend to do with her?"_

_They looked at her and he said, "Throw her in the brig until she talks."_

"_Zuko! She is a lady, how can you treat her so poorly?"_

"_A lady? She's water tribe, practically savage! Not only that but she's the Avatar's accomplice!"_

"_Look at her Zuko, take a long hard look. Does she look like the monster you paint her to be. She has the grace and stature of a fire nation noble, but the strength and heart of a great warrior and yet she is utterly exhausted. Her eyes are innocent but have obviously seen much. And though she is not of your nation she has a similar fire burning in her that is alive in you. She is a young lady, not a savage. Can you honorably condemn her to the brig?" They both stood there staring at her, as her chest heaved from the labor of breathing she glared at the young prince who, for a moment, blushed. He looked at his Uncle, they spoke some things very low and then he made his way over to her._

_She had finally caught her breath when he hoisted her up to her feet and dragged her down below deck. The last she saw while in fresh air was his Uncle shaking his head sadly. "Where are you taking me?"_

"_Where you belong."_

"_The south pole? How nice of you, though this time I would hope you would be just a bit more civil to my grandmother."_

"_The brig you simpleton!"_

"_At least I won't have to sleep near your pungent odor!"_

_He made no response, though the hall was getting hotter and he was muttering on about insolent waterbenders. So finally she attempted an escape. She rammed her body into his and slammed him into the wall she made a mad dash for the door they had just passed through. "Not so fast." He threw himself onto her, tackling and pinning her to the floor. "You thought you could what? Just run to the deck, throw yourself overboard, and follow your airbending boyfriend on foot? You're more of a fool than I thought. Not only would you run into several soldiers on the way out, it would only be too easy to capture you again if, by mere chance, you could get off my ship."_

_She jerked and flailed trying to throw him off. "Get off me!"_

"_Why should I? You tried to escape, I'm keeping you secure!"_

"_Secure! Ha! You can't secure the respect of your men nor can you secure your own temper tantrums! And I highly doubt you have ANY security over your own man hood!"_

"_You insolent, insignificant, little- Have you no respect for your superiors? Have you no sense of honor or humility? Were you never taught self preservation?"_

"_I have no respect for supercilious, disdainful, innocuous, insipid jerks like you!" She tried to throw him off again but this time his face flooded with color. He tightened his hold on her wrists as he jumped off of her. He just pushed her forward, toward the brig. "What finally run out of come backs? Because I haven't. I have them all lined up, and because you're so predictable they work PERFECTLY!"_

"_Shut up waterbender if you know what's good for you."_

"_Ha! As if I haven't heard THAT before! And what you run out of things to call me too? Man you are pathetic! No wonder you can't hold on to Aang! You fail in a verbal fight how is it possible for you to win a physical one?"_

"_I caught you easily enough now haven't I?"_

"_Hardly! The pirates did all the work for you! Plus there was no fighting involved, just a lot of binding me! What? Are you so afraid of losing you'll tie up your opponent before they get the chance?"_

_She heard him muttering and caught on to one sentence in particular, "stupid harlot doesn't even know the implications of what she's said, or done."_

"_I am NOT a HARLOT! How dare you call me anything close to a whore! You're the pervert who made up implications in your head; I've said and done NOTHING to give ANYONE the impression of sexual thoughts. My motivations were of the purest sort! Of the two of us YOURE the deviant weirdo!"_

_He pressed a hand to her mouth, "Shut up! Do you have any idea what would happen to you if anyone heard you screaming such degrading things about yourself? This crew has been at sea for three years. They are far from their wives and no one would wonder why there are screams coming from the brig."_

_She shook his hand from her mouth, "Poor honorable Zuko, but how much honor can he have if he was the first to suggest that I am to be a prostitute."_

"_I never said you were one. Just that you were acting like one."_

"_How exactly was I acting like a sex slave?"_

_He twisted her around, they were nearly to the brig, he lowered his voice and stared her in the eyes, "You mention my manhood, you grind against me, mention your own binding, and you know far too many synonyms about sexual behavior. To top it all off you steal from pirates. A Common criminal!"_

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_Oh please, the pirates were practically screeching about their precious stolen scroll, how it must've been the water tribe teens and the monk."_

"_That doesn't make me a harlot."_

"_No, the other reasons do."_

"_But only you would pick up those SUBTLE mentions that were meant to be comments on your pride! And grinding against you? How about trying to escape! You had me pinned!" He rolled his eyes turned her around and opened the door to the brig. "It must eat you up inside to think I like Aang as more than a friend, which is pretty laughable given the age difference. But hey, jealousy often clouds judgment."_

"_Jealous? Why would any of that make me jealous?"_

"_Well you must be severely attracted to me for you to notice such insignificant details. Or to pay attention to me, what did you say I was doing? 'Grinding against you?'" He was about to start shouting again but decided against it. "Yep that proves it! You have nothing to reply with so it MUST be true."_

_It was taking all his energy not to incinerate her. So when he opened the cell door he could barely stop grinding his teeth long enough to give her an order. "In. And go to sleep." When she refused he shoved her in and slammed the cell shut._

She woke up the next morning wondering when exactly she had fallen asleep. She stood up and twisted her back and neck trying to relax the stiffness caused from sleeping in a sitting position. She realized that the morning light was pouring into her cell from a small port hole. The circular window was much too small and much too high to escape through, but if she could break the glass she might have a fighting chance. She was about to climb on the cot to get a better look at it when a guard opened her cell door and dropped her tray of "breakfast" on the floor.

She had originally planned on ignoring it completely… until her stomach growled. It had been at least 24 hours since she had eaten something. Not that a small loaf of bread was an extraordinary breakfast, but it would satisfy her stomach. She sighed and ate the bread from the tray. But then she noticed the guard's biggest mistake. A cup had been on the tray presumably filled with something. The cup now lay toppled over in a puddle of a clear liquid. She reached out with her bending and picked up the water, she then peeked out of her cell as far as she could see and decided to take a look at the stolen scroll. '_The single water whip? Looks easy enough.'_ She tried a few times, and being unable to achieve it stashed her scroll in her robes and the water under the cot. Half an hour later a guard came and picked up the tray.

Hours later, after having analyzed the previous day's events in every possible angle, Katara heard footfalls. Sure enough Prince Zuko walked in, looking worn out; he pulled up a chair and sat outside my cell. "What happened to you?"

He was sweaty, tense, and shirtless. She blushed as she realized it. "This is how you should look after a proper training session."

"You're crazy. Do you have any idea how much muscle damage you have probably caused? Not only the stress of an intense work out but the pure heat of firebending… to do both is…"

"An everyday occurrence. What, are you worried about me?" he actually chuckled and shook his head. "But before you start yelling at me, thank you, for being concerned, and no, I'm not going to ask you about the Avatar." He rubbed his neck, and stretched out his arms. It was then she saw the blue ribbon wrapped around his wrist. _'He's still wearing it around his wrist?'_ "Have you ever had a day so miserable, you could just bury yourself? What am I saying, of course you have…" He heaved a heavy sigh. "My mother vanished 6 years ago today. One night she comes into my room telling me to never forget who I am, and the next morning, she's gone. Not a trace of her. I was ten and still needed her, but she's gone now, and there's nothing I can do." He was deep in thought, remembering his mother, while Katara was studying him. She moved to get up from her cot, but having been sitting for several hours, she was stiff. She stumbled and Zuko threw open the door to catch her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stiff, and probably dehydrated." He called for a guard to bring in a glass of water.

He was holding her tightly in his arms and helped her drink from the glass, when she was done he brushed the hair out of her face and sighed again. "My mother was right."

"About what?"

He helped her back to her feet. "I should never forget who I truly am. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I promised my Uncle you would be moved today, we didn't have the proper space before."

"Moved where?"

"Do you always ask so many questions? Come on, before I change my mind."

She stepped out of her cell cautiously, just in case it was a trick. When she stumbled, he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up. Then they walked out of the brig and through a series of uniform hallways. He stopped in front of a door and knocked twice, his Uncle answered and a smile graced his face. "Ah Nephew! And the young warrior! Well, it seems we'll be roomies for the duration of our journey. I didn't realize you two were so familiar, would you prefer to switch rooms Nephew?"

They blushed and jumped apart. "No, thank you, Uncle. I have to, um, return to my room, I have a, a search to continue…" With that he practically bolted for the door to the next room over.

She stepped into the room and he closed the door "Well, since we are going to be spending some time in the same quarters I believe I should know your name. I am General Iroh, Dragon of the West, and you are?"

She squinted at him for a moment, and then responded tensely, "I am Katara, the last waterbender of the south pole, a blooming lotus."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then he hugged her tightly. "My dear, child, I am so sorry."

"For what? You've done nothing."

"And for that, I am ashamed. Your parents were so proud when you were inducted. You were so young when Lady Ursa told you."

"Is Prince Zuko a-?"

"No. With whom his father is, and how he has been raised since his mother left." He sighed, thinking to himself, '_She doesn't know lady Ursa is really Zuko's mother, and she should only find out when the time is right.' _"We need to start speaking in code, so as not to alarm the crew. Do you remember it?"

"A little. It was hard for me to remember, I've never played Pai Sho before so I had few things to relate to."

"Good heavens, we must get you playing the game, that is one of the most valuable tools of strategy. But Lady Katara, you must behave within a reasonable manor. I can only do so much to persuade my Nephew, and if you wish to retain any semblance of freedom you must try to play nice with Zuko."

"I'll try, I promise."

"Good, now let's go up, I shall teach you Pai Sho. Though I will warn you, I always win."

She laughed as they made their up to the deck, where she found herself face to face with shirtless Zuko. Practicing again. "Uncle! Why is she on deck?"

"The young lady has been deprived of one of life's greatest pleasures! I am teaching her Pai Sho." Iroh gestured for her to sit down across from him at a round table.

"What if she tries to escape?"

"She doesn't seem to be causing any harm, and if she were to try and escape, we are in the middle of the ocean. Much too easy to regain our captive. As is one of the tips in Pai Sho! It is a game of strategy, so you must think of every tile as a group of people."

As she sat down, eager to learn, she heard an angry grunt come from behind her. Then she heard the tell tale sounds of a sparring match.

* * *

><p>After an hour of learning she finally started getting the hang of it. She stood up for a moment to stretch her legs when a shout sounded, "LOOK OUT!" She turned in time for it to register and to throw her hands up in front of her, blocking a rogue fire blast. The pain was so overwhelming, she barely heard the young prince scolding the soldier, ordering for a bucket of water and the medic before he ran over to her.<p>

"Katara are you alright?" She had her hands pulled to her chest, wincing in pain, the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Katara let me see your hands." She shook her head, it hurt too much. "I'm not going to hurt you; we need to know how bad it is."

Reluctantly, she brought her hands forward and Zuko gently inspected them, then the metal buck of water clanged as it hit the metal deck. He gently put her hands in the water and she looked at Zuko through teary eyes. He was wiping her them away. When she spoke her voice cracked, "You called me Katara." He looked confused for a second and was about to say something when a blue light came from the bucket.

She pulled her hands out to find them completely healed, also trembling terribly. "You have healing abilities" Iroh's voice sounding slightly shocked and partially amused. "A rare gift, most common in female waterbenders. Wonderful!" Both teens stared blatantly at him. "Every element has its fair share of tricks; that is one for water." He tried changing the subject. "Now, Katara, I know it has been a trying day but, how would you like to join me for music night tonight?"

"Uncle, I doubt that, that's a good idea."

"He might be right, plus I have no idea how to dance and I only know a handful of songs."

"Those are minor details on a much grander scale. We can teach you to dance, right now if you'd like." Iroh was receiving strange looks from the two young benders. Though they would not come to see it for quite some time, he was planning something. "Come." He lifted Katara and Zuko to their feet. "Prince Zuko, take her hand."

"Uncle, I-"

"Please, Nephew, just one dance."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He took her hand in his, "May I have this dance?" She just nodded, not knowing how to get out of the situation. He bowed and kissed her hand, blushing she looked to Iroh.

"Now you curtsy." She pulled on her skirt with her free right hand and curtsied delicately. Then she was pulled close to him. His free hand guided hers to his shoulder before he placed his on her waist. "Now when he moves, you follow. And 1, 2, 3… and 1, 2, 3… and 1, 2, 3…"

"I'm glad you're alright." She looked up at him. "You're pretty good at this."

"What changed?" He looked her in the eyes, wondering if he should answer. "Yesterday you wanted to kill me, today you're glad I'm okay?" He spun her out and back in, buying him a second. "Are you going to be angry again tomorrow or maybe you'll be another person entirely?"

He shook his head, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" She nearly pulled out of his embrace.

He looked in her eyes sadly, "You're trying to lead. That's my job. As the Gentleman, I lead. You, as the Lady, follow." He stopped briefly, adjusted her posture and started again. Perfectly in time as if he hadn't missed a whole measure of steps, gliding across the deck. "Much better."

Color rushed to her face as he rubbed circles on the small of her back. As they circled around gracefully neither took notice of Iroh dismissing the medic, or the crew stopping to watch as the waterbender subconsciously tamed the prince. "Why do you want Aang?"

He sighed. "Can we not just dance?" Twirling her gently, he admired her. _'Damn Uncle, why did you have to compliment her? I wouldn't be in this mess if weren't for you. Agni, she's so beautiful. But she's my enemy, and I shouldn't care about her. Oh Mom, what should I do?'_ He pulled her close with her back to his chest, holding her hands in his, and led her through a few backward circles before raising their hands above their heads and slowly turning her toward him. He lowered their hands and replaced them to their original positions, flawlessly leading her through the movements. Staring into her eyes made him want to open up to her, so he answered her question. "I told you, I need him to regain my honor."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. I was sent on a mission. If I bring the Avatar to my father he will restore my honor. And I'll get to be home."

"But Zuko, no one can take your honor. Honor is like Courage, or Modesty, it's something you gain by actions. Only you can change it. No one can make you a coward; no one can make you vain. No one, but yourself."

"You don't understand," He spun her out and back, "my father banished me, proclaiming I acted dishonorably, and sent me on my quest." He looked anywhere but at her. "If the Fire Lord says it, it must be so."

"You couldn't have done anything that bad." He looked down to their feet, so she touched his scarred cheek and slid her hand to his chin. "You have honor, Zuko, you just don't see it. You kept your promise to your Uncle even against your own personal judgment, you haven't hurt me even though I know you'd like to sometimes, and even though you harassed my people, I respect that you honorably kept your promise to Aang even after he was gone. But above all of that, you have stuck to a mission, most people would have thought impossible; to restore something you had never lost. All for one man who doesn't deserve the admiration you give him."

She gasped and wrapped her right arm under and around his shoulder as he dipped her down low and pulled her up quickly. For a breath of a moment they were a mere inch away from each other, nose to nose so to speak, "You don't know what you're saying." But then he let go of her and took a step back, "Excuse me." He bowed, turned 180 degrees and was below deck before she could think to curtsy. She shivered missing his heat, and then shivered again thinking, '_was he really shirtless that whole time?'_

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE<p>

If you happen to see a typo or anything that doesn't make sense, please let met know so I can fix it. Thank you!


	3. Secrets of Music

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 3. I used songs from Celtic Women, Life House and other various performers, therefore I don't own them. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

She shivered missing his heat, and then shivered again thinking, '_was he really shirtless that whole time?'_

"Lady Katara, you dance so beautifully! Would you like to join me tonight?"

She was pulled from her trance like state of staring at the door Zuko had passed through to look confusedly at Iroh. "W-what?"

"For music night! You said yourself you know a few songs, and you're obviously a marvelous dancer, please, it's just a night for the crew to come together and share stories and songs. It would be a delight to have new stories to hear and songs in our hearts."

She smiled as affirmation, but could only think of the sad look on the young prince's face. She and Iroh walked back down to their room and once they entered he pulled out a red dress and said he would leave to give her a chance to wash up and change. He showed her the shower and how it worked and left.

While she was showering Iroh went to talk to his Nephew, who was meditating. "She's right you know Prince Zuko, you are extraordinarily honorable. Especially for a young man who has had everything taken away from him. I have said so before, and yes, I meant it. I just wish you could see it."

"That's the problem Uncle! No matter how honorable I act that doesn't change anything! I'm still called the dishonored Prince! I'm still mocked by Zhao! And worst of all I'm still banned from my home! Nothing but the Avatar can change that…"

To Iroh, Zuko sounded like the ten year old boy who lost his mother and knew that changing him would take time. "Well, I hope to see you for music night, on deck. Katara will be there, and if you wish to protect her, I suggest you go."

"Why can't you protect her?"

"I could, but she is not my captive. I did not take her from the Avatar. So she is, technically, your responsibility. Not that, if it came to it, I wouldn't protect her. On the contrary, I would defend her honorably, but if you are there it will be made clear to the crew she is not to be harmed."

"Alright, I'll go. But you will not make me sing, dance or even touch an instrument."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I will see you in my room, for dinner, in an hour." With that he went back to his room.

Katara had been sitting there a few moments, staring at the scroll and finally she decided to try it again. At first she hit herself in the forehead and then she could barely make it budge.

"You need to shift your weight, through the stances." She gasped nearly dropping the water. "Like dancing, if you stop at every step you will either trip or step on your partners foot."

"You scared me."

"As I should have, if you are going to practice be sure that I am here or that the door is locked. Now, let us see the water whip." She stuck out her tongue trying to focus, but still couldn't manage it. "Here, let me help." He took a look at the scroll, led her through the steps as if she was dancing and then he moved her hands in the proper pattern. "Now try it again." He stepped back and watched as the water snapped in the air. "Very nice. Now let's have a look at you."

The dress was a little past her knees, with gold cherry blossoms. The neckline was low enough to make her blush, but high enough to keep her safe. It was a halter, so it showed off her shoulders and upper back. "Iroh, forgive me for asking but, why do you have a dress?"

He smiled sadly at her, "It was my wife, Lilly's dress. I keep some of her things with me at all times. Same for my Son. In fact, the very dagger that Zuko keeps in his boot, was my son's. It was Lu Ten's last request, that Zuko learn what he had learned. The inscription, 'Never give up without a fight' was the one thing Lu Ten truly believed. You see, we have all been affected by this war, some more so than most."

He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit beside him. "What happened?"

"To Lilly? Or Lu Ten?"

"To You."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "My dear girl, you remind me much of them." He heaved a sigh and began his story, "My wife was the first casualty I ever experienced from this war. We were still young, Lu Ten had just turned five. We were in the country of the earth kingdom. Having only seen one side of the war I didn't realize the animosity the fire nation had created. We had stopped in our travels, briefly, but it was long enough. We were ambushed. When they tried to take Lu Ten, Lilly went to protect him and was… She was… They didn't mean to. It wasn't their original intention. Of that I'm sure. They just wanted to frighten us." He wiped his eyes and smiled, "She made me promise I would end the war, and after months of grieving I began traveling with my son, meeting with talented swordsmen, extraordinary benders, deserters, and even an accurate fortune teller. We became the white lotus, warning each other of upcoming attacks, aiding those who were in desperate need of help. I of course had to make it seem like I was checking in with Fire Nation Territories and checking on future possibilities. But when Lu Ten turned nine, I was required to be on the front. As future Firelord, I had to prove my worthiness. I returned home briefly for the birth of Azula.

"Years of travelling back and forth were hard on my son, so when he turned 16 he joined our army. Even though he knew I was against it. He wanted to be close to me, even though we both just wanted to end the war. And for a year, it was pleasant. We laughed together and shared memories. My son had grown up while I had been away. But then we were ordered to lay siege on Ba Sing Se. For 600 days, I was at war with a wall. However, somewhere in between day 559 and 560, I lost my son." Katara could barely stand it, trying desperately not to cry. Iroh, so bravely continued. "Within months of each other, Zuko had lost his Cousin, and then his grandfather and his mother in the same night. Had I known what Ozai was saying while I was not around? Saying that I was unfit for the throne, especially since I now lacked an heir. Yes. I knew. But the grief of having lost my family was too much. When Zuko's mother fled, she wrote to me, asking me to take her son in, as my own. For she knew Ozai would be harsh on him. That he would be blamed for something he did not do. So I have, to the best of my abilities. Things of that nature tend to weigh on you. That is what has happened to me." He sighed and wiped away his tears. But even as he stood and washed his face clean of his tears she could only stare blankly into space, horrified.

A knock on the door was only faintly recognized by the thoughtful girl. The door opened and a kitchen boy stepped through followed, silently, by Zuko. "What happened to you?"

She didn't even flinch, so he stepped forward and snapped in her face. "W-what? Zuko?"

"What's with you?"

She wiped at her cheeks and eyes quickly. "Nothing. Just, visions of the past. It's truly terrible what's happened because of the war. And I'm sorry for anyone who has lost someone they love, because I know what it's like." He looked at her questioningly but decided against responding. The cabin boy placed a tray with a number of different plates down. She leapt up to help him organize it. "What's your name?"

"Kuzon, ma'am." He was a pale black haired boy, but had green eyes with a lightning bolt of gold in them. His voice was strange to her, like nothing she'd heard before. (A/N I hear him with and Irish/British voice.)

"Kuzon, that's a strong, brave name. How old are you?"

"I was named after my great grandfather, and 12 ma'am."

"That's awfully young, and please call me Katara."

"My mother needed help with the rent, so I went to look for work at the palace. But I ended up volunteering to be part of the prince's crew. I was Nine. But the Prince is a decent man, honorable. Forgive me ma'am, talking out of place. Thank you for the help but I need to get back to the kitchen."

She stood and walked with him to the door, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise ma'am, I mean Lady Katara." He bowed and left.

"Huh. Sweet boy." She closed the door and turned around. The two men were staring at her. "What?"

"You shouldn't fraternize with cabin boys." Zuko said and he sat down at the table.

"And why not? He was kind and looked up to you, for whatever reason."

"He looked up to me because am his prince. It's… improper to help-"

"Improper? In the fire nation maybe. But my Father says that in order to be a great leader you must first learn the hardships of your people. By the way, if that were really the reason, he wouldn't have called you honorable."

"What do you know? You're just a peasant."

"Princess. By your customs, but that's not the point! I bet you didn't know his name. You couldn't tell me the color of his eyes if I asked."

"How is that relevant to anything?"

"Because that boy is Aang's age! Could you honestly capture him, knowing what your people, your FATHER, will do to him?"

"If he were the Avatar-"

"What does it matter? He. Is. A. CHILD. As were you when you were sent on this quest! He was YOUNGER than you when he lost his mother, and it had to be by his own choice! She may be alive, but what difference is it? He still can't see her. The only thing he has is the HOPE that he'll be able to see her someday. Now tell me, what color are his eyes?"

"Katara, please, that is enough. Come sit down." Iroh sat down across from Zuko, leaving her only one option. So she sat down next to the scarred prince. And then the men picked up their chopsticks.

"Green." Iroh looked quickly to his nephew. Katara's eyes went wide. "His story is close enough to mine for me to know him personally. Even though it's considered improper in the fire nation…"

"I'm sorry." She took his hand and squeezed it and then let go to pick up her chopsticks. They ate mostly in silence, but Iroh noticed the difference. They completely understood each other, both had lost a mother to the war, both were far from their home, and both wanted nothing more than for the war to be over.

When they finished the meal they cleaned it up nicely and went up together to music night. "By the way, you um, you look really uh…" The prince rubbed the back of his neck. "You look nice. Red's your color." He blushed, "What I mean is, you look good in it. With it on!" He grimaced, too concerned about sounding stupid to notice the girl blushing, trying to thank him for his compliments. "You're beautiful all the time, but your eyes are really blue with the dress to… not that they aren't…"

She put her hand on his lips, and giggled softly, "Thank you… really." When she moved her hand and passed through the door to the deck Zuko stayed behind. He touched his lips and waited for the strange feeling to subside before turning and heading out on deck. She was sitting right next to Iroh, so he sat across the circle from them.

When Lieutenant Jee came on deck with his guitar everyone seemed to settle in. As if this was the start of music night. The moon was already in the sky, full and beautiful. They played four seasons and then a faster paced song, called the butterfly, on the violin. At this song Iroh and Katara danced with each other, and he was talking to her. "You should grace us with a song!" It's probably better considered yelling and laughing instead of talking.

"I'm not very good, and I know very few songs!"

"Like I said, it doesn't much matter! It's for the fun of the night, and if the crew  
>sees you open up to them, they shall do likewise!"<p>

"Well, If I'm going to sing I'll need to be able to breathe!"

He laughed and pulled her to sit down. "Very well. You are a very good dancer Katara. You're sure you've never danced before?"

"I figured it was a lot like waterbending. Not an exact science. If you want to dance, you want to have fun right? Well, fun in and of itself is spontaneous and improvised, so shouldn't dancing, and bending for that matter, be slightly pliable?"

He laughed and nodded, "Lu Ten would have liked you. He thought things in a similar nature." They clapped to the beat until the song was over. Iroh stood and announced that she would like to sing them a song. She blushed heavily and started the first song she could think of.

"Take the wave now and know that you're free  
>Turn you back on the land face the sea<br>Face the wind now so wild and so strong  
>Think of me, wave to me, and send me a song<p>

She Closed her eyes, completely surrounded by her memories.

"Don't look back when you reach the new shore  
>Don't forget what you're leaving before<br>Don't forget when you're missing these souls  
>Love must never hold never hold tight but let go<p>

"O the nights will be long  
>when I'm not in your arms<br>But I'll be in the song  
>that you sing to me across the sea<br>somehow someday

"You'll be faraway so far from me  
>And maybe one day I will follow you<br>in all you do  
>till then send me a song<p>

"when the sunsets the water on fire  
>when the winds swells the sails ever higher<br>let the call of the bird on the wind  
>calm your sadness and loneliness<br>and then start to sing to me  
>I will sing to you<br>if you promise  
>to send me a song<p>

She was only faintly aware of the flute that started playing.

"I walk by the shore and I hear  
>hear your song come so faint and so clear<br>and I catch it a breath on the wind  
>and I smile and I sing you song<br>I will send you a song  
>I will sing you a song<br>I will sing to you if you promise to send me a song"

When she opened her eyes everyone was staring at her. Her face flushed a deep scarlet. "How do you know a fire nation song?" Someone asked, and another added, "And an old one at that…?"

She was shocked for a moment, they wanted her story. She looked at her fidgeting hands, "Well it's kind of a complicated story, but if you all want to know…" When she looked she saw entirely eager faces, and one that had a hint of sadness. Prince Zuko was brought to a memory of his mother, who is, incidentally the same person Katara was remembering. "My mother was the daughter of a chief, and she believed that there is good in everyone. Her best friend was from the fire nation. One day, she and her friend decided it would be good for me and my brother to meet someone from the fire nation. So, for one moon cycle, every year, Lady Ursa would visit. We grew up being taught things about the other nations, Secrets of the earth kingdom, legends of the air nomads, stories from the fire nation, so that no matter what, we saw them as people.

"She told me about her family, she had a son and daughter that she loved more than the whole world. And her grandfather was Avatar Roku, though she never had the chance to meet him, he inspired her to believe in the unity of nations. She even said that she knew the Great Dragon of the West, whom I had heard of in many of the stories and had great respect for.

"And after a while, this month became known as our female month. Just because me, my mother and Lady Ursa would go off for hours just to talk and listen. She even joked with my mother in private, that I should be engaged to her son! She thought my kindness would balance out his short temper, but knew we were both stubborn. She and my mother used to sing that song to me before Lady Ursa would leave. I always got a bit pouty when she had to go. They would sing this song to me, she would promise me many letters that were always filled with great details of her family, and then she would climb aboard one of our trading ships and head off for the earth kingdom where she would change ships.

"For six years I grew up knowing this woman, and then the raid happened. I ran for my mother and… she told me to find my dad. I was scared, but she told me to be brave. She gave me her necklace and told me again to find my father. So I ran.

"By the time we got back… she was gone. There was so much blood. Her body was gone, but we knew she wasn't coming back. Lady Ursa came, for the funeral. Since we didn't have her body, we sent her most prized possessions in her canoe. I went to put the necklace with her things but Lady Ursa stopped me. She said, 'Kya wanted you to have it. She's wanted to give it to you since you were born.' She helped my father send the canoe out to sea. It was hard, she stayed for a moon cycle, to make sure we would be okay. I was angry, and stubborn, I wanted to be alone. So a week before she parted she found me out at the edge of a cliff, crying. What she said then, I will never forget. 'Kya was protecting you. Those men were searching for you. She was doing what any mother would do. And I Promise you, Agni has his eye on her. Of that I am positive.' She held me in her arms and we cried and sang to my mom. I knew there were only two people in the world I could blame. The man who killed her, and Fire Lord Azulon, for sending them.

"For two years after that we corresponded through letters, as we always had, but they had more fervor, more urgency, more necessity than ever before. Then one day, I received a letter from the earth kingdom. It told me she had done something her people would consider treasonous. She told me not to respond, for it wouldn't ever find her. She promised me that after the war was over, I would be the first person she found. Somehow, I knew what had happened. Lady Ursa would never do anything traitorous, she simply couldn't…. unless, her son must've been in grave danger. She had to have saved him… from what, I don't know… all I knew was that had to be it. And I would never blame her for it. She's safe, and that's all I know…" She wiped her tears away, only to realize where she was. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry…"

"Don't fret my dear, The point as I have already said is to share our knowledge. We, as I'm sure we all agree, find it pleasing to know that anyone we care about is safe." Iroh rubbed her back.

Lieutenant Jee added quickly, rubbing at his own eyes "Even deserters and traitors, we've lost so many people, it's a blessing to think at least one of them is safe." There was a massive but somber 'here here' to that statement.

"I didn't mean to ruin the spirit of the night."

"Absolutely not dear girl, you have a beautiful voice and have given us great knowledge!" He looked around to the crew and asked for a lighter tune to be played. "Would you care to dance?"

"No, thank you General, I much prefer singing, and because of you… I can now. Without feeling guarded. Thank you General."

"Please call me Uncle, child, you know me too well for that. Would you like to sing some more tonight?"

"I'd like that, thank you." She watched as Zuko got up with an angry look on his face, he was headed toward them when she was pulled to her feet.

"Come, let us dance." She found herself dancing with Iroh again. Eventually she started laughing and smiling again. This song required a change in partners and Lieutenant Jee caught her arm.

"What on earth have you done to our Prince?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You've changed him somehow, he never comes to music night! I'm curious, what did you do?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the prince, he appeared deep in thought. She noticed he had returned to his seat. "I fought back! He just needs someone willing to push back!" When it came to switch partners she stepped out and went to Zuko. "Come dance with me!"

He looked at her as if she had grown two extra heads. "No."

"What? Are you too much of a tortoise-duckling to dance in front of your crew?"

He nearly growled before jumping up and pulling her back into the dance. "I'm not here to play-"

"Be a part of your crew. Tell them stories, sing songs, touch a damn instrument for La's sake! If you ever want to be a good leader you need to start from the bottom and work your way up! Your men would trust you, respect you. If you gave them the chance!" He looked like she had slapped him. "I know you find it hard, but Trust me! You'll be better off with these men for friends than anyone else!" Another partner switch and she was back with Jee.

"That proves it! You must have the key to that boy!"

Taking a quick glance to find he was still dancing, she replied, "Like I said, I just push him. I push back until he realizes I'm right. Even if he doesn't admit I'm right, he's still too stunned at my apparent insolence to care!" We both laughed and the last partner change brought me back to Iroh.

As we sat back down we laughed. Iroh picked up a strange, around the body, metal instrument, saying he was to play the next number and then it would be my turn again. He played through his song and I knew exactly which song I would sing next. He looked to me and I took that to be my cue.

"This song is something my mother and Lady Ursa used to sing to me, when I'd have nightmares. It's called, One World, and it gives me hope.

"I hear a baby crying  
>A sad sound, a lonely sound<br>I want to take her in my arms  
>And then I dry away all her tears<p>

"I see a boy, who's frightened  
>A young boy, with old eyes"<p>

She couldn't help looking to Zuko, this song, for some reason, made her think of him.

"I long to say 'You're welcome here,  
>You can be happy now that you're home<p>

"We're all a part of one world  
>We all can share the same dream<br>And if you just reach out to me  
>Then you will find deep down inside<br>I'm just like you

"Loud voices raised in anger  
>Speak harsh words, such cruel words<br>Why do they speak so selfishly  
>When we have got so much we can share?<p>

"So let your hearts be open  
>And reach out with all your love<br>There are no strangers now  
>They are our brothers now<br>And we are one

"We're all a part of one world  
>We all can share the same dream<br>And if you just reach out to me  
>Then you will find deep down inside<br>I'm just like you

"We all can share the same dream  
>And if you just reach out to me<br>Then will find deep down inside  
>I'm just like you<p>

"I'm just like you"

They all cheered and clapped, breaking her focus on Zuko. Who, she realized, had been staring back. That's when it happened. He cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you, for reminding me of my childhood Katara, but I think… The memory is lacking something." She was afraid that this is where the backlash came at her, but instead he said, "A song of my own. I wrote it a long time ago, and I hope you like it. Jee, may I borrow your guitar?" The lieutenant nodded and handed it to him. He looked right at her as he started to play.

"What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<p>

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

"All of the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right<br>I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

"Something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<p>

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do, nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of<p>

"You and me and all of the people  
>With nothing to do and nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

"What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive…"<p>

It was quiet for a moment but she just smiled at him. That's when the clapping started. He received many compliments at his song writing and singing abilities. His men were overwhelmed by how much he had put himself out there. But what shocked them all the most, he smiled and thanked them. He returned Jee's instrument and walked over to her, he had a smile on. "May I have the next dance?" Everyone was staring, she could feel it, her face lit up. But she nodded and took his hand. He kissed her hand and bowed, she curtsied; this was the first time she'd had a chance to waltz since he had taught her.

Suddenly she was nervous. "What if I trip, or step on your toes or…What if I fall?"

"Katara, you're a natural. If you stumble and fall, I'll catch you. If you step on my toes… well, I hope you won't." She smiled, embarrassed. Then the music started, it was slow. Much too slow for two men to dance decently together, so the crew remained an audience. "I love this song. It was written as a love song."

"Oh? Is it not considered one?"

He chuckled, "Yes and no. The composer, well, when he presented it to his love, she rejected him."

"That's awful."

"Again, yes and no, it was after she rejected him that his TRUE love came from the shadows and confessed her love for him."

"Oh, well at least he was loved."

"Speaking of love and being loved, this Lady Ursa, what did she look like? Tell me more about her, I'm interested."

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, other than my mother. She had long black hair and honey gold eyes. She was incredibly kind and open minded, but when she wanted to fight for something, she wouldn't give in. I knew her better than anyone thought. Even her. I can't lie, I was a bit of an eavesdropper when I was young. I wanted to know everything. My mother found out what I knew and made me swear not to tell anyone. I didn't see the big deal, but I kept it secret. That was something I enjoyed most, the secrets. Little things that were for me, just for me… you know?"

"Yeah, days of spending time with someone, knowing you had their complete confidence."

"Exactly. It was nice." He looked at her deep and questioningly but her eyes darted around anxiously, "Everyone's staring at us."

"Are they? I hadn't noticed. Well, you are beautiful, and they've learned so much about you. Let's just say you're the highlight of the party." She was about to say something when the song ended, he bowed, she curtsied. And they went back to their seats. Another song played.

Then a brief pause in the music started a conversation about popularity. The "Royal treatment" is what Iroh was calling it. When the last song ended, they had gotten up and moved to a small cluster of people, including Jee and Prince Zuko. Iroh was talking about how Zuko was the talk of the capitol since he had been born. "Uncle, please…" He sounded pained. It didn't take Katara long to figure out why.

"He's just complimenting you. You are, after all, very handsome."

He gave her a cold look, highlighting the scar he was no doubt thinking of, "You're so very funny."

She was entirely confused, "I'm serious. You have strong features. You have a brilliant smile, when you show it. Your eyes could melt any girl's heart. You're strong, but shy and you have a mysterious air, the only detracting feature is that ridiculous ponytail." He kept looking at her as if he was waiting for the punch line to a bad joke. Suddenly she was bumped into from behind, pushed directly into Zuko's arms. "S-sorry." She looked up at him blushing.

Their eyes locked and the rest of the crew was blocked out. She subconsciously wet her lips but it didn't go unnoticed. The prince leaned down until his nose touched hers, their eyes half lidded. And then a note was played, rather loud and harsh, Zuko turned his head to the right to investigate as she jolted forward in fright, effectively kissing his cheek. She pulled back, and looked away, but the damage had been done. She turned to leave but her wrists were still held by his hands.

A voice forced him to let go, "Might I have a dance, Lady Katara?" Both looked down at the small 12 year old boy holding his hand out for her.

"A-Absolutely Kuzon. What's the song called?" She didn't want to look at Zuko, so she focused on Kuzon and how excited he was.

"It's called 'Cry of the Celts-Victory' and toward the end everyone gathers in a circle and, the handful of us that know how, take turns at river dancing in the center! The Lieutenant is the only one better than me so usually I'm second to last, but tonight, it'll be you. So watch carefully."

The song started and she was having a lot of fun until the crew circled around and Zuko's gaze caught hers. She looked away as quick as she could, a blush staining her face. She paid attention to the men tapping their feet and jumping, she would have fun with this. Suddenly Kuzon was done with his routine and he called to her and pulled her in. It took her a second but she got it and then she found Jee and quickly passed possession. With that the song ended.

Iroh came up to her, smiling brightly, "My dear child! You are a prodigy! A gift from the spirits!"

"Thank you Uncle, but prodigy is giving me too much credit. I listen and watch very carefully to learn. My mother used to say, 'Why did La give you only one mouth and one nose, when you have two eyes, two ears, and two hands?' By the time I was three I knew the answer. 'La gives us two ears so we can listen well with one mouth we should talk less, two eyes for making observations, and two hands to get more work done. And as for one nose, his blessing, for Men have smelly feet!'"

"You're too modest for your own good Katara." She turned and faced the one she had been avoiding. "You are an excellent dancer."

"I had excellent teachers." She moved to her seat as the next song was going to start. Iroh came and sat with her. She watched as Kuzon practically begged Zuko to dance. She was thoroughly surprised when he did.

"He treats young Kuzon as the younger brother he always wanted. It's a blessing in disguise if you ask me." She and Iroh clapped to the song as the two boys laughed together. And She yawned deciding it was probably time for her to turn in. When the song was over she got up to go to bed and bumped into Jee.

"Lady Katara, off to bed so soon?" She just smiled and nodded. "Please, forgive me for asking, but could you grace us with just, one more song?" She was about to refuse but saw that everyone was listening.

"Last one, then I'm off to bed. Hmm… Well there is this one water tribe song… It's called Someday."

"Alright then!" Jee smiled at her and they both sat back down.

"someday,  
>when we are wiser,<br>when the world's older

She looked to Iroh and then to the crew.

"when we have learned  
>I pray someday we may yet live<br>to live and to let live

"someday, life will be fairer  
>need will be rarer, and greed will not pay<p>

Then she looked at Kuzon and to Zuko. Who, she noticed, were sitting right next to each other.

"God speed this bright millennium on its way,  
>let it come someday<p>

"someday, our fight will be won, and  
>we'll stand in the sun in that bright afternoon<br>till then, on days when the sun is gone  
>we'll hang on if we wish upon the moon<p>

She looked at the moon, so beautiful in its wholeness. Then closed her eyes letting the picture of her mother take over.

"there are some days, dark and bitter  
>seems we haven't got a prayer<br>but a prayer for something better  
>is the one thing we all share<p>

"someday, when we are wiser,  
>when the whole world is older<br>when we have love  
>and i pray, someday we may yet live<br>to live and one day, someday

"someday, life will be fairer  
>need will be rarer, and greed will not pay<br>God speed this bright millennium  
>let it come if we wish upon the moon<br>one day, someday  
>soon<p>

She got up and walked to the door that led below deck, stopping and turning, and staring into the golden eyes of Zuko.

"someday soon"

She smiled and said goodnight, waving before she went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE<p>

I realized I hadn't properly clarified, I'm reworking the show to fit my needs, as you saw last chapter, she learned how to heal. I have switched the position of certain episodes and, obviously, added details, lines, plots and characters to suit the need of the story. Thank you.


	4. The Test of Knowledge

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 4. I've researched a few martial arts moves to try to make my "fight" scene better. Please review!

Sorry for the late update! Had a glitch in my system, it's fixed now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Iroh was the last to leave the deck, basking in the visions of the night. He headed down toward his room, and as he passed Zuko's room he heard shuffling so he knocked quietly. Prince Zuko opened the door with a little hesitance but quickly invited Iroh in once he realized it was him.

"Uncle, why are you still up?"

"I was going to ask you a similar question." The old general knows the answer, but is inclined to ask anyway, "What is on your mind?"

The young prince sighed and sat on his bed. "Do you think…. The Lady Ursa that Katara knew as a young girl, well could it be possible that she… Do you suppose…?"

"That it was your mother?" Zuko nods and stops stammering. "It's POSSIBLE but the real question, is it probable? The odds of a Fire nation Princess travelling to the South Pole, leaving for a whole month, and not mentioning it; they are astronomical. However, do you know if your mother's grandfather was the Avatar?" He of course knew the answer, but did Zuko?

"Well, she did talk about meeting a young girl and her family in her travels. But she also talked of an accurate fortune teller, my 'future wife', an insane king, and a strange man that was literally IN LOVE with his cabbages!" Fond memories played in their minds for a moment, "The Avatar… How could I have Fire Lord Sozin AND Avatar Roku as my great grandfathers… I must be assuming things. There's no way, surely there is more than one Fire Nation woman named Ursa…. But the timing is too close to be coincidental."

This was not going the way Iroh had wanted it to. "Perhaps you are simply tired and over thinking things, we should both be asleep."

"Uncle, They have to be the same person."

"And why is that?"

"Mom used to sing those songs to me, all of them, all the time. And when I was eight, she said something about a waterbender from the south, and she acted as if she had cursed. And she left for the "Earth Kingdom" twice that year! The same year Katara's mother… Katara would have been about eight when mom left, I was ten. That means Mom is still alive! All those times, wondering where in the Earth kingdom she was… she wasn't, not really. Uncle..!"

Iroh looked at his nephew and said one very quiet sentence. "Get some rest Prince Zuko."

"Why aren't you happy? This is great! She's alive! And you're acting as if you just…" Zuko's brain must have physically clicked. "You knew?"

"Prince Zuko, if anyone had known, she would be dead. I am the only reason she made it out of the Fire Nation. From there, I know nothing more." Zuko looked flustered, unsure if he should feel anger, sadness, betrayal, or relief. "Much is the case of our resident waterbender. If anyone had known that your mother was going to visit with the water tribe, Katara would have long since been dead, the Avatar never released from the ice and you, still searching for an old man. Miss Katara, I feel, will be forever tied to your destiny, and you to hers. She will be of great importance… But for now, we must both rest, and NOT bring this up to Lady Katara. I feel tomorrow will make for a long day. Sleep soundly, Nephew, until morning."

"And you Uncle, have pleasant dreams, Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Iroh entered his room silently, a flame burning in his open palm, he moved to his bed to find his wife's dress neatly folded with a note on top.<p>

'Iroh, Thank you for allowing me to borrow your wife's beautiful dress. It was an honor to take part in such an occasion, especially in her gown. I'm glad you invited me; it's been so long since I've sung, and even longer since I've felt truly safe and, at home. It felt as if, mom was there, and Lady Ursa too. Anyway, have pleasant dreams Uncle, Goodnight.' It took him several moments to realize both of the teens had bid him goodnight, in the same way, but when he did he made his way to her.

In his minimal light he could see she slept in her sarashi, with her hair down, with the exception of her beaded strands. Out of loop form they fell into her face. He smiled softly and kneeled next to her bed. Taking his free hand he tucked the loose strand behind her ear and pulled up the covers. Leaning over her, he gently kissed her temple and picked her water tribe wear from the floor placing it on his wife's dress. He reminded himself to have them cleaned before lying in bed.

* * *

><p>Katara woke up the next morning the same way she fell asleep, alone. Her clothes were nowhere to be found but she did find a pile of clothes at the foot of her bed with a note.<p>

"Katara, I took your clothes to be laundered, I hope you don't mind. I left these here for you, they are Prince Zuko's smaller clothes, I do hope they fit you well. Meet me on Deck when you're ready for breakfast. ~Uncle"

After she fixed her hair, she dressed in the black string tie pants, which had to be tied very tightly to keep them up, and a nicely fitted red vest, a bit too low cut for her conservative style but she looked beautiful. She put on her shoes and headed up to the deck where she found Prince Zuko sparring, this time WITH a shirt, a training vest much like the one she was borrowing. It was hand to hand combat, no bending. One of the crewmen practically attacked her, after being tossed by Zuko.

"Soldier, know your place. You're not to harm a defenseless woman."

Zuko walked toward her, when she replied, "I can defend myself!"

"Yeah, we've all seen your 'impressive' skills. But if you're so sure, prove it."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"What? Are you, what's that phrase? Too much of a tortoise-duckling? I'm only asking you to defend yourself, really, so it shouldn't be a problem for you." He slid into his offensive stance.

"This is stupid." He lashed out. He went for a few obvious punches which she blocked, his powerful roundhouse kick narrowly missing. She had rolled out of the way just in time. She was barely on her feet when he threw a left hook, right hook, left, an uppercut. He flew through the motions trying to intimidate her, he leapt over a basic rule. She could barely register it as he rushed in for a tornado kick, barely dodging it.

She noticed his technique, attack before she could, but it often left him partially unguarded. He never fought this way, he was purposefully giving her an out, and she was NOT going to take it. He made a right hook, letting his elbow raise (Even though it shouldn't), she dropped to the ground performed a tiger tail kick and rolled out. Getting to her feet she had several paces between them. She must've knocked him to the ground. But he was on his feet and smirking. "Come on waterbender, you can do better."

He came at her, a flurry of fists, him punching her blocking. Then she shocked him, she twisted her body under his arms, grazing the deck with her fingers, came up and around, blocked left, blocked right then shoved the heels of he hands into his chest, all in a matter of seconds. He hit the deck. He lay there for a moment, rubbing his chest, and for a second she thought it was over. But then he jumped to his feet, without using his hands to help him. He stretched his arms, yawned and then got back into his stance. He smirked and gestured her to attack. He was taunting her, mocking her, and she fell right into his hand, so to speak. She threw a right hook but he stepped out, blocking her with his left and locking her wrist within his right inside hand. He struck her in the side twice, once with his hand the next with his elbow, then her arm was trapped by his shoulder.

His knee came down on her upper calf muscle, forcing her toward the deck and to his mercy. She was further immobilized in this position, and therefore wincing and waiting for the blow. In an instant she had gone from attacking to disarmed, and could well have been unconscious had his fist been thrust into her pressure point on her neck, as it should have. He pulled her close and whispered hotly in her ear, "I will always conquer you."

"I will not succumb to you." He pulled her arm a little further back, and she bit back the pain. Suddenly she threw all her weight backward, causing them to fall in a tangled heap on the deck. She was the first to get up, walking over to Iroh and sitting down. At the small table, he already fixed her and Zuko a plate and he smiled as she ate pleasantly.

Zuko came over and sat next to me. He was a few bites into his meal when he said it, loud enough for anyone paying attention to hear, "One day, Katara, you will. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day you will bend to my will." Katara turned red, she didn't know why, but she felt as if that was a personal conversation. As if it was indecent to say that aloud.

"I doubt it. It'll be a cold day in the Fire Nation when I WILLINGLY do what you ask." She replied confidently, but much quieter. Iroh could hear, but anyone away from the table would have assumed she hadn't replied.

After breakfast she went back to Iroh's cabin and sat on her bed. She tried to examine the room, but her mind was forced into an onslaught of memories. So she closed her eyes and embraced each one, no matter how painful.

_Two beautiful women sat at a table pushing around scrolls of words, their definitions, their synonyms and antonyms. "Katara what does the word Ostentatious mean?"_

_"It means it's intended to attract attention. Something most likely unnecessary, or conspicuous… like those palanquins you told me about."_

_The woman with gold eyes laughed genuinely, "Yes, palanquins are very ostentatious, can you tell me three synonyms?"_

_The young girl sighed, they had been at this for hours, couldn't they talk more about travelling and bending? "Pompous, obtrusive, grandiose, and some antonyms are modest, reserved, plain, and inconspicuous. It's an adjective, used to describe a noun. Lady Ursa, can you show me how to do that defensive move again?"_

_This time Lady Kya, the woman with blue eyes, laughed hardily. "Katara, sweetheart, she will teach you many things in due time."_

_"What else will I learn? Other than drearily abridging my precocious vocabulary…?"_

_"You've already learned many songs, we've begun your defense lessons, you're excellent in mathematics. You've long since finished our history lessons, what do you want to learn?"_

_"Bending and Weaponry! Sokka says it's just for boys, but I think he's just jealous 'cause I always beat him in fights." The memory faded._

_"Katara, I'm going to give you a little test is that alright?" the young girl nodded. "Alright, these are very different types of weapons, I want you to show me how you would wield them. If you're unsure, that's okay, just give it your best shot." Lady Ursa moved away from the table and toward the girl's parents. "This will tell us who she may have been in a past life. For example, if she picks up the fans and wields them well, she may have been Shani. Kyoshi's greatest friend. Or if the spear is her weapon of choice, she could have been Hahn the Great. Great, Great grandfather to Chief Arnook, and Son of the last waterbending Avatar."_

_The young girl picked up a beautifully structured bow, and a single arrow. She shot it at one of the snowmen lined up in front of her. To say the shot was flawless would seem like an understatement. She placed it back down, and hesitantly reached for the fans. After decapitating one of the poor snowmen she moved to a pair of swords. She picked them up and placed them together, taking out a snowman as if they were one sword and another with them separate. The last weapon was a spear and it seemed as if she barely moved when a snowman fell apart. The spear standing in the middle of its remains. There was another snowman, and yet no weapon to wield, so she went over to it and hit it where vital pressure points would be, causing it to fall over. She laughed at the snow clumps around her._

_The chief turned to Ursa, "What does this mean?" The memory faded._

_"Oh Kya, if you could but meet Zuko, I'm sure you would love him! And he would simply adore Katara. If only Ozai weren't the Fire Lord's son."_

_"Ursa, keep quiet, no one can know you're the fire Prince's wife. The walls of an igloo are only so thick."_

_"You're right. I should be more careful. Though I do have something you should know."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I know who my son will marry. A fortune teller told me, she has been accurate thus far and I do hope she is right."_

_"Oh Ursa, you always did believe in that sort of thing, come now who is she?"_

_"Well, she didn't give a name, but she did give me reason to believe that our children will fall in love. Or at least, they'll be married."_

_Katara made a face from where she was hiding beside the door. Boys, to her, were icky, especially if this 'Zuko' was like Sokka. At the age of four, she couldn't understand why her daddy was so amazing and her brother was so gross._

_"From the portraits you've shown me, your son could have any girl he wants. Why my daughter? What makes you believe it's her?"_

_"Well, Aunt Wu said he would marry-"_

_The young girl was lifted off the floor from behind, stifling a gasp. "Katara, what are you doing out of bed?" Hakoda whispered. "Eavesdropping isn't ladylike behavior." He tucked her in bed. "Go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning."_

_The next morning her mother and Lady Ursa were in her room. Her mother was pacing back and forth but stopped short when she realized her daughter was awake._

_She sat down on her bed, "Ursa, can you give me a moment with my daughter?" When they were alone, Kya turned to Katara and asked her quietly, "What did you hear last night?"_

_"Well I heard a lot about her family, but daddy picked me up when Lady Ursa was about to say what Aunt Wu told her… Why don't you want anyone to know that she's a fire lady?"_

_"Because our people are already afraid of her, and if they knew who she really is, well… it wouldn't be good. You mustn't tell anyone what you know; your father and I are the only ones who know."_

_"Okay mama." The memory faded._

_"I'm sorry I can't teach you how to water bend, but I thought I could teach you something else that will help you, when you do have to help with the war. It's something that my people don't see as a weakness."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Their pride." At the confused look, Ursa continued, "They have been told that the Fire Nation is the greatest nation of all time, and that the water tribes and earth kingdoms are filled with illiterate savages. Obviously, that's not true. If you want to win this war, you have to make the Fire Nation see that your people, are in fact real people. Just like them. I ask that you try to kill them with kindness, for my people are very stubborn, but they are people and they DO have compassion. It may be buried deep, but every person is full of both light and darkness. The greatest weapon to have, is knowing your opponent's weakness."_

_"How am I supposed to get them to listen?"_

_"Do you remember the time Sokka accidentally knocked over all of the weapons in the your father's war hut? Well he only technically knocked over one, the rest just ran into each other. Maybe, just maybe, your voice could travel in a similar manner. Take the heart of one crew, and they shall spread your love and knowledge to the rest of the fire nation navy. But more than stopping the war, being kind, especially to those in need, is part of who you are. You must always know who you are."_

_"I promise, I'll always be Katara." They both laughed. The memory faded. _Iroh knocked as he came in, effectively pulling Katara from memory lane.

"My dear, you've been down here quite a while, are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. "I have a favor to ask of you. A test if you will. Will you join me on deck?"

Again she nodded and they walked together quietly, Iroh humming the song little soldier boy. When they reached the deck, she was faced with the table. The same table from her past and suddenly she heard her father's voice. _"What does this mean?"_ For a moment she really thought he was there and looked around.

"Looking for something?"

She turned back to Iroh who was now standing next to the table. "No, I just, I had a vision. Well, more of a flashback. Uncle, I've already taken this test."

"Oh, and what were the results?"

"They," She sighed heavily, "They couldn't figure it out. They said that I may have been multiple people, but that that is unusual. They also said that I should be retested."

"Retested for what?" Zuko was standing in, leaning on really, the doorway with his arms crossed and staring at her. When she didn't answer his gaze shifted to the old general. "Uncle, what is she talking about? And why are there WEAPONS out where our captive can get to them?"

"My dear nephew, do you remember when you were very young, your mother had arranged a handful of different weapons, and she told you to use them?" Zuko nodded, and walked over to them and the table picking up his favorite weapon. His broadswords, he did a few basic moves, and may have done one or two flashy moves before setting them down. "When you showed exceptional ability with the broadswords, you mother told you that you may very well have been-"

"-been a past Avatar's wife. Avatar Kuruk. A waterbender, an assassin, hired to kill the chief of the north. Little did she know he was the Avatar. She brought with her a pair of broadsword from the earth kingdom, and when she failed in the assassination attempt, Kuruk sentenced her to 'community service'. He ended up falling in love with her. Years after they married the spirit Koh, stole her face."

"Yes, exactly, Miss Katara does not know who she may have been. A past life can give us clues to our future. If we wish to move forward, we must look backward."

It was at this particular moment Katara's restraint broke and she started to laugh. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes, and she had to clutch her stomach from the stress of laughing. Finally, she calmed to find a confused Iroh and an irritated Zuko, laughter threatened to bubble back up so she took a calming breath and just smiled. "What was that about? You think my past is funny?"

She stepped up to him, toe to toe, and said, "I hope you and Aang live happily ever after." She smirked and stepped around the table, gently touching the weapons. "Or perhaps I should just convince you NOT to be a bounty hunter, oh wait!" She glanced at the prince, who was fire red in the face. "I guess that means you're on the wrong side. Huh… I highly doubt Koh will come after you, since he was banished to his lair BY Kuruk." She then continued speaking as if scolding a child "Or at least, no over emotional trips to the spirit world for you, young man!"

"Katara… I think that is enough."

"But I was so hoping to be his maid of honor!" However when she looked at Iroh she knew she was in trouble, then she looked at Zuko. He had move to the railing, leaning on it, his hands in front of him laced together. He looked down to the water.

She walked up to him, not quite sure what to do. So she leaned on the railing next to him. He huffed and looked away, out toward the horizon. "Go away."

"I'm sorry Zuko… It was just a joke. I mean I used to make fun of Sokka because he was tested and told that he was Shani. Kyoshi's best friend… Especially after they beat his butt. He totally deserved it, but he was determined. And believe it or not, he learned from them, and he was very respectful to them." Seeing him crack a smile encouraged her. "If you stick around, you could have valuable ammo on me."

When he made no reply, she walked back over to Iroh, "I'm sorry General, you are right, as always. I've over stepped my bounds. I'll do my best to prevent future incidents. Forgive me General." She bowed low in respect.

"Child, please call me Uncle. Now when you were tested, what happened?"

"I tested all the weapons and they told me I handled them very well. They also said that they couldn't quite decipher what that meant."

"If you don't mind, could you demonstrate your skills?" So she did. She utilized the broadswords first, drawing Zuko's attention. Then she showed them her immaculate skills with a spear, fans and a bow and arrows. The dummies were made of hay but there was still one remaining, so again, she showed the chi blocking technique Lady Ursa had showed her. Focused on her work she heard only Zuko's voice.

"Uncle, what does that mean?"

"It means, nephew, that she should have been the Avatar of our time."

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE<p>

I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed:

Crystal1998- It will eventually be VERY Zutara involved, but it will work up to that.

Pixie Minx- I agree Celtic Women is very appropriate, and I hope you enjoy my updates.

Jay- No, I didn't write those songs, but thank you for the compliment. The songs I used are from Celtic women and LifeHouse.

the wolves of the full moon- Thank you, I hope you keep enjoying it!

AndyAgustina- I hope I've cleared a few things up in this chapter, I'm glad for the advice and I'm trying to work on it, Thanks!

Sorry for the delay in the update, I had a glitch in my system but I fixed it.

Thank you.


	5. We're all prisoners

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 5! Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Zuko shouted "What?" completely baffled. At this point Katara came over.

"So what's the verdict? Who am I?"

"I don't know yet, child. I'll have to do some research and then I will inform you." Zuko looked shocked, _had uncle just lied?_ "Why don't you go downstairs, to our room, for dinner. I need to talk with Zuko."

"Okay."

As soon as Katara shut the door Zuko was asking questions, "What do you mean? How can she be the Avatar? She can barely Water bend! What can this mean? I don't-"

"NEPHEW! Please let me explain, what I think may be the case is when Avatar Aang dies, his power will flow directly into her. She will gain all of his knowledge. Especially if he really is the LAST airbender."

"So If Aang dies, We'd have the Avatar?"

"I suppose, but I'm not positive on how this would work. It may change to a new born child as it has for millennia. You're not suggesting that we kill the Avatar? Are you?"

"No Uncle! You taught me to show mercy. Besides, if I kill him and his power DOESN'T go to Katara then we'll have to start the search over, and we'll have no reason to keep her on board."

"Forgive me, Nephew, but it sounds as if… Well, it sounds as though you have another motive for the girl's presence."

Zuko looked at his Uncle oddly, unsure of how he should feel. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous!" He turned to leave but his Uncle caught his shoulder.

"I must find a way to tell Katara gently. She must not find out that she is the Avatar by you. Please Nephew, don't mention it to her. She'll know by dinner, but please don't bring it up."

After another look, Zuko nodded and left. Iroh stood on deck trying desperately to think of a decent plan. He decided the best way would be to tell her directly and not beat around the bush. When he got to his quarters Katara was pacing. "My dear child, whatever is the matter?"

She turned with tears in her eyes, "Uncle!" She tried to wipe the tears away. "I was just thinking, I'm alright."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Am I a terrible person? Was I General Chin or something in my past life?"

"No dear, How could you-" He pulled her to him and held her there in the open doorway. "Oh child, no. Look inside your heart, and you must know that you could not POSSIBLY be a bad person. You love everyone, even those who may not deserve it."

"Then why doesn't anyone know who I am? Why don't I know who I am? All I can think is that you're trying to conceal the fact that I've done something heinous in a past life… I know you know Uncle, you just don't want me to know."

Zuko heard her sobbing and opened his door silently so he could hear their conversation better.

"Katara, you are vital to the outcome of this war, we've told you this. Time and time again. I need you to listen to me now. Your heart is much too strong for you to have ever been someone so low as General Chin. You see the good in all people, even a young, scarred man who has taken you captive."

She sniffled, "What do you mean?"

"When you look at my nephew, you don't see his scar. Not really. You see him as hurt, lost and vulnerable. You may even see a man with no hope left in his heart." He held her out at arm's length to look in her eyes. "But you are different from the people of the world; you don't turn away, you run to him and try to get him to see himself the way you see him. Katara, The reason why Lady Ursa did not know who you may have been is because…. Well, I believe that you were supposed to be the Avatar of this time. That is why you help everyone in need, why you could wield all of the weapons. That is why you see through Zuko, into his heart. You see him as handsome, even though he can't. You see his honor, his pride, his fight and his TRUE feelings. Even when NO ONE else can, you inspire and encourage and trust. You are one with Avatar Aang."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. There are a few things that need to be verified, confusing pieces to your life that may not make sense for years to come." Iroh looked around the room and sighed. "But for now, dinner." Katara dried her face just in time to see Kuzon and Zuko come in.

"You were crying again." Zuko made his way over to her, subconsciously reaching out to caress her cheek. "This is the second time I've found you with red eyes before dinner. If it happens again I'll move you to my room."

"What?"

"I can only come up with two explanations. I think Uncle brings it on."

"I hope your other explanation is less ludicrous. Uncle is the only reason I stop." With that she went over to the table and sat down. For some reason, her response hurt him. He wasn't angry, rather he felt sad, but he didn't think too long on it and sat next to the girl.

Dinner was quiet again, and when it was over Katara went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>Coming out on deck the next morning Katara noticed Zuko suspiciously viewing the skies through his telescope and Iroh sniffing the air. "There is a storm coming. A big one"<p>

"You're out of your mind Uncle. The weather is perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

"The storm is approaching from the North. I suggest we alter our course and head Southwest."

"We know the Avatar is moving North, so will we."

Katara interjected, "And how exactly do you know that?"

"You're the one who let slip that the Avatar needs a waterbending teacher. As you're the only bender from the South, he only has one place to go."

She glared at him openly, "Prince Zuko, we know where he is headed, you should consider the safety of the crew."

Between Katara's glare and Iroh's persistence, he snapped, "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" All three were horribly shocked at what he has said. Zuko looked past Katara and hardened his gaze. Walking past her and up to Lieutenant Jee, "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety."

Katara grit her teeth as Zuko went below deck. Iroh tried to diffuse the tension, "He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up."

A couple hours later Zuko came back on deck to see the ominous cloud on the horizon. "Huh looks like your Uncle was right about the storm after all!"

A wide eyed Katara turned toward Jee as Iroh replied, "A lucky guess."

Zuko marched up to Jee, "Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect or I'll teach it to you!"

The young prince started walking away, Iroh gesturing to the lieutenant not to start a fight, "What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

Zuko turns around and automatically assumes a firebending stance, Jee follows suit. Before she knows what she is doing she jumps in between them. "No! Don't do this!"

Iroh steps in as well, "We are all tired from being at sea for so long, I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel better."

The heated glares lasted another moment before Zuko headed toward the bow of the ship. Throwing a remark at Iroh on his way, "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship."

Iroh sighed, but Katara stormed up to Jee, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was fighting back."

"Are you crazy? It's alright for me to fight back because I have nothing left to lose! I'm a captive on his ship, I have a reason to fight him. There is so much you could lose!"

"Like what? I'm stuck on this ship so long as he is." He went below deck and she followed; Iroh secretly following behind them.

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" The Lieutenant was sitting at a table and addressing a few crewmen, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point. "I mean who does Zuko think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?

The Lieutenant and the other crewmen at the fire barrel stood in respect. Katara continued to sit. "General Iroh! We were just-"

Iroh had his hand raised in acceptance, "It's ok, Lieutenant. May I join you?"

Lieutenant Jee responds immediately, "Of course, sir!"

Iroh approaches and sits down with the men. He strokes his beard and begins to speak, "Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much…"

* * *

><p>After Iroh finished Zuko's story, the room was quiet for several moments. Katara near tears, unable to comprehend, trying to visualize something like that happening in the South Pole.<p>

Lieutenant Jee visibly ashamed, "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident…"

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

Finally Katara spoke,"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing Aang is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

Iroh nodded solemnly, "But things will never return to normal. The important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and everyone raced out to the deck. As soon as everyone was on deck, the ship lurched throwing several people down. A wave crashed over them, and Zuko cried out, "Where were we hit?"

Jee replied he didn't know as another wave threatened to break over the ship. Katara stood, planted her feet while taking in a deep breath. As the wave neared the ship Katara thrust out her hands, flinching, expecting failure. The wave parted around the ship, but barely. All were shocked by her new found force, but Iroh's voice came through. "Look!"

Looking at the bridge tower the young prince shouted fearfully, "The helmsman!"

Indeed, the helmsman was hanging loosely from some rigging. Zuko and Jee ran to the external ladder and started climbing, while Katara tried desperately to keep breaking the waves before they hit.

Directly behind her Iroh positioned himself into a similar stance. Then, out of nowhere, Iroh redirects lightning causing Katara to lose her balance and fall to the deck. The helmsman was finally back on the deck but Zuko and Jee were still far too high. With Katara no longer holding the oceans steady the ship lurched again causing Zuko to fall. She cried out his name before she could stop herself. Jee having been lower on the ladder narrowly caught the young prince. When they were safe on the ship deck Katara ran over and hugged Zuko. But she realized what she was doing, blushed and let go. "I'm glad you all are alright."

A groan was heard and everyone looked, "The Avatar!"

"What do you want to do, sir?"

Zuko paused, looked at his crew, glanced briefly at Katara, "Let him go, we need to get this ship to safety."

Iroh, having seen his nephew's gaze and the previous exchange, inserted his advice with a small smirk, "Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm."

Katara helped by redirecting the flow of the water to hasten their arrival. And when they finally got there she was exhausted. "Uncle, I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted Nephew."

At that exact moment Katara swayed and fell. Zuko, luckily, caught her before she hit the steel. He moved her hair-loopies from her face. Suddenly Appa burst from the waters and glided right over the ship. Aang got a good look at the unconscious girl in Zuko's arms, but for some reason he felt in his heart that she would be alright.

Zuko picked up the beautiful girl and asked his uncle to follow him, making his way toward his room. He opened the room and placed her on his bed. "Um Nephew, why… I'm confused."

"So am I, but I feel like she's safer this way. Just for tonight. Could you um," He blushed severely, "Could you make sure she'll be comfortable?"

With a chuckle Iroh nodded. Zuko ran from the room. Iroh gently took off her outer layer of clothes and unbraided her hair. Pulling the covers up over her, he decided she should know what was going on. He wrote her a short note, so the next morning she wouldn't be terrified.

* * *

><p>Zuko had decided to take the night watch since Katara was in his room, so the next morning he was already irritable. I was early in the morning when he had his conversation with Jee.<p>

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since last night." Jee pointed to a map of the world that they are both looking at. The position of the Lieutenant's hand and extended index finger indicate that they are currently at the northwest extremity of the Earth Kingdom, close to the eastern most extremity of the northern air nomad lands. "But, if we continue heading northeast-" The Lieutenant is cut off as the light is blocked by an enormous shadow. Another Fire Navy ship was passing them to starboard, headed the opposite direction. Everyone on Zuko's bridge stared at it.

Zuko's bad mood becomes apparent with the Venom on his lips, "What do they want?"

Iroh replied in a hopeful and chipper tone, "Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!"

The other ships herald who is holding up the "wanted" poster. Zuko was in front of him, looking sour. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance." He lowers the scroll. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

Iroh, making a move on the Pai Sho board. "Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh's opponent looks chagrined at the move and slaps his face.

Zuko slightly panicked "I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"After we search your ship."

"Search my-? No!"

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area. Unless they've been checked."

"Fine! Uncle! Please escort these intruders, so they can do their unnecessary, ineffective search."

"Of course Nephew!" Iroh made one last move and finished off the game. He commended his opponent for a game well played before entering conversation with the Herald and his guards. Zuko stormed out of the bridge, but as soon as he was out of sight he sprinted to his room.

* * *

><p>Katara woke up that morning slightly shocked, but found the note telling her that Zuko wanted to protect her. She stretched, her muscles insanely tense from the day before, and started putting on the shirt she was borrowing. It was at that moment Zuko burst in on a pant less Katara.<p>

Both blushed intensely but Zuko just slammed the door shut. "Zuko, what are you-?"

"You're in danger! Zhao's men are searching my ship for anything that will help them find the Avatar."

"Surely they won't search your-"

Zuko rushed over to her and covered her mouth, just in time for her to hear Iroh explaining this area of the ship. The herald requested the prince's room be opened. Zuko pulled Katara into the closet with him. They were pressed tightly together in the small quarters but they were busy listening to Iroh and the herald. When They realized they were gone, they stared at each other.

Zuko could feel himself being drawn into her so he cleared his throat, "I um, I'm sorry. For shoving you in here."

"Oh, um it's alright… but why are we still in here?"

Zuko blushed heavily. "Well, uh, I kind of… There's no door knob on this side. I didn't really think it through. But Uncle knows we're here so…"

"He'll come back for us…"

"Yeah." Katara tried to move back but when she connected with the steel wall, she fell forward toward Zuko, pressing him into the wall.

"S-sorry." Zuko sighed and started taking the clothes off the rack and dropping them to the floor. "What are you doing?"

He just gave her and a look she could barely make out. When he was finished he lit a flame in his hand. They had about a foot between them with their backs against the wall. Katara recoiled from the small fire so he pulled it closer to his body. "I just thought a little light might help."

"Right." She looked at her feet, "How long do you think Iroh will be?"

"An hour, maybe more." She bit her lip in worry.

"How do we know that Iroh knows we're here?"

Zuko, hearing her genuine concern, brought his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "He will come, I promise." Looking toward the door she blushed and nodded. Her hands were pulling at the hem of his old shirt, trying desperately to make it longer.

For a moment the closet went dark. In a few simple movements he had his shirt off and was holding it out to her. She took it and pulled it over the one she was wearing. Flame reignited he looked up to where a lantern was hanging from the ceiling and lit it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." This was the shyest she had been since he'd taken her captive, and it was extremely alluring. That mixed with her bare legs, blush stained cheeks and the close quarters, Zuko was just taken victim by his emotions.

Leaning in slowly, his eyes were shutting when his nose brushed hers. What shocked him was that she completed the connection. She kissed him, without a second thought. So when he kissed her back and she gasped, he just deepened the kiss. His tongue caressing hers, both exploring something entirely new to them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the door.

He pulled back for a second, panting heavily, and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he fell back into kissing her. He had one hand under her thigh, holding her up, and the other ensnared in her still unbound hair. Then he bit her lip. She gasped and arched her back, accidently grinding into him. He moaned.

They stopped for a second, embarrassed, staring at each other, but the sound had merely awoken something in Katara. A desperation to hear Zuko moan, to make him feel as vulnerable as she had felt mere moments before.

Her blush deepened at the thought but she kissed him passionately, and he didn't fight it. She moved to his ear and bit it gently. His hold on her tightened but he still let out a quiet breathy moan, right next her ear.

Zuko quickly realized what she was doing, and decided it wasn't fair, at all. He started kissing her neck and then bit her possessively right above her collar bone. Katara threw her head back and moaned his name, scratching his bare back. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. His look was smug, but full of lust and he returned to her neck, sucking and biting, leaving a mark, leaving HIS mark. She bit her lip, knowing his back would be marked up from her nails. She let out a soft moan only twice before deciding she was done being submissive.

She ground her hips into his causing him to gasp. He kissed her lips, trying desperately to stop her, but she did it again and this time he couldn't stop himself. "-Tara." He grunted trying to cover it, but she heard him. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes, their panting out of control. Though his muscles were tense, he decided he liked the sound of her name on his lips.

She put her hand gently on his scar and he leaned into it. He then looked her directly in the eyes, slowly leaning in, and right as his lips brushed hers he whispered it again, this time sounding less needy and more hopeful, "Tara…" and he kissed her again. This time it was soft, and loving. But the door opened and caused them fall in a heap on the floor.

Iroh's face filled with color. Zuko stood, stammering and rubbing the back of his neck. When he failed to complete one comprehensible explanation he fled. Effectively showing off the bright marks on his back. "Would you care to explain?" Katara's eyes furrowed, she wasn't sure she could explain it, even if she wanted to. "Well, how about we eat breakfast together then?"

She nodded and Iroh helped her to her feet, "But I should probably finish getting ready for the day… Zuko kind of stormed in before I could finish dressing."

"Right you are, I'll see you on deck."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was extraordinarily awkward, Zuko being absent, Iroh inquired further about what happened.<p>

"Well, Zuko rushed in and said I was in danger and pulled me into his closet. He threw all the clothes to the floor so he could create a flame to light the lamp… he gave me his shirt so things would be weird… and then… I- he was so close and I just… I kissed him. Then it just kind of… escalated." At this moment Zuko came out from a door, but upon seeing them he flushed and averted his eyes. He made his way to the absolute other side of the deck. "Iroh, I don't know what to do… it's like when the door was closed, we could pretend like the world was gone… but when you opened the door… We're supposed to be enemies, so why do I feel like this?"

"Oh Katara, I wish I knew the answer. Maybe, you should try acting natural, like it didn't happen. It seems to me that it was heat of the moment, so perhaps Zuko is troubled with the same feelings. Try to forget what happened and move forward."

"But I don't want to forget! I want him to be good, change sides."

"I know you do, but this is his honor, his way home. It would be difficult to give it up."

"I know… I just wish he could see how great he could be, if he could just get away from his father's shadow."

"I know… Speaking of, I should probably go and check on him. It's been over an hour since the crew has had orders. I'll be back." Walking over to the brooding prince, "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do." Zuko replied as he looked away out to sea.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao. And you have leverage that Zhao does not."

Zuko turned back, desperation and fear written clearly on his face, "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar" He turned back out to sea and whispers, "My honor, my throne, Katara, my country, and my home, I'm about to lose them all."

"I'll tell the men to pull into port. Zuko, Nephew… Please don't give up hope. Maybe we'll hear news. Things will look up I promise."

Hours later Iroh and Katara are sitting at a table at a restaurant. "Uncle, where's Zuko?"

"I haven't seen him since before we docked. He probably in his cabin on the ship."

"I hope you're right…"

"Why do you ask?"

A server set down to sets of delicious looking noodles. Katara waited for him to leave before continuing. "I just have a bad feeling… like he's in trouble." She took a measured sip of tea, "I don't know, I'm probably just being silly. Worrying for no reason."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Aang and Zuko, disguised as the blue spirit, are doing epic battle with a small army. Zuko thinks quickly and manages to get them out, but just when they thought they were home free the concealed prince is struck by an arrow.<p>

Aang removes the mask, and nearly leaves him there to be arrested. Though hesitant Aang saves Zuko and the next morning he can't help but confide in the older teen. "You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had– and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

The dazed Prince had half the mind to blast him to bits, but Katara's face came to his mind and he whispered, "I don't know, I don't have many friends."

Aang set on edge, "Is Katara alright?"

"She fine, why wouldn't she be? Do you think I would hurt her?"

"No! It's just, her brother is sick, which is why I had those frogs, to cure him… I just wanted to make sure she wasn't sick too. I thought maybe it was a water tribe thing."

"So what now?"

"We could go our separate ways peacefully or not, or you could always switch sides." With a look from the prince he hastened to continue, "I think we could be friends, even now… I can see it in you Zuko. You're destined to be the greatest ruler the fire nation has ever seen, but there's more than one way to achieve that. Come with me. Be my fire bending teacher, we could end this war together and- AH!"

Aang was cut off by a fire blast, dodging it last minute and taking to the trees. The prince let out a pained yell and hobbled off toward his ship. Aang Silently followed, making sure the prince didn't further injure himself, before making his way back to get a frozen frog for Sokka.

"Prince Zuko! Where have you been? You've been gone for some time, and- Nephew! You're wounded!"

"I'm fine." He began walking away, "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

* * *

><p>"No disturbances, my Ass! Where were you?" Zuko struggled to sit up in his bed.<p>

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me where you were and what happened!" She slammed the door shut and made her way over to his bed.

"Why do you care? You have no reason, no RIGHT, to demand anything from me!"

"Stop yelling at me!" She pushed him down on the bed, and took the water from his bedside table and started healing the cut in his side. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you why a care."

"I broke into a high security prison to break out your boyfriend." He averted her gaze, "He's fine, said that your brother was sick, but that he would be okay. The Yu Yan archers have immaculate precision; it looks like I was lucky."

"Very lucky. It healed beautifully, there won't even be a scar to remind you it happened." She subconsciously rubbed her right shoulder. "Funny thing about scars… they hold so much power over us, even though the action may have been years ago."

"Yeah real hilarious."

"I have my fair share of scars from this war. I'll probably never wear anything that doesn't have sleeves."

"Why not? You wear your sarashi to bed, and for bending practice."

"My sarashi covers it." With that she got up and left.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed without word of Aang, and the ship was relatively calm. No huge outburst from either teen. On the third day, they stopped at a port and heard tell of the Avatar and his companion's travels. "Aunt Wu said she was expecting the Avatar. She lives in the village Wèilái not too far from here."<p>

Zuko, Iroh, and Katara (because Zuko believed she would escape) made their way to the village, when they got there it was midday. An older woman walked over to them and bowed. "I was expecting you, Prince Zuko, and your companions." Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes, but when the woman walked away he followed her. "Please have a seat. Your destinies are very important to this world, it may take me a moment to interpret them." The three were sitting in a room filled with intense aromas and smoke, having passed a waiting room to get here.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara notice Zuko rubbing the stone on her mother's necklace. It seemed as though he were nervous. Fidgeting around, and glancing at things but not really looking at them. She was drawn from her observations at Aunt Wu's voice, "You, young prince, will struggle within yourself over what is right and wrong. Your mother has told you, I suspect, whom you are to marry?" He nodded, "Good, then I have no grievance of telling you that you will have three children. However, you are much more concerned about your near future. I must warn you, you will lose something VERY dear to you, but fret not, you will be reunited on several occasions. You will also attain that which you cherish so dearly, several of your goals will be met, and before the year is over."

Katara smiled softly knowing Zuko needed a pick me up. "You, miss Katara, not only will you be important to the war's outcome, as you already know, but you will have a great romance! A very powerful, handsome bender, the man you are going to marry!" She blushed deeply, "He will be everything that your people want from a husband, protective, strong and intuitive, not to mention he'll keep you warm on cold nights. And though he may not be now, he will be a great leader. Your first child will have his eyes."

"Will he love me?"

With that question, everyone stared at Katara who was worrying the edge of her dress. "Of course child, he will treat you better than any man ever has. And his love for you will get stronger every day he knows you." They smiled softly at each other for a few brief moments before she moved on to Iroh, "And you handsome, will win a great battle. You will also own your own tea shop, but will have trouble naming it. And lastly, one of your nephew's children will be named after either you or someone you have loved and lost, I cannot tell which."

They all thanked her and were about to leave when she stopped them. "Oh and one last thing! The two young men you are looking for, They did pass through here. They left but an hour before you arrived, though I advise you not to look for them just yet." Then she turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>My Thanks to all who reviewed!<p> 


	6. Old truths and a brother

**Author's Note: I could give you all a bunch of excuses why I haven't updated, that would 100% true, but would bore you all. So please except my profound apologies and know that all of the reviews and favorites really DO help.**

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 6. Answering some questions you may have had and giving more questions for asking. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Last time<p>

"Oh and one last thing! The two young men you are looking for, They did pass through here. They left but an hour before you arrived, though I advise you not to look for them just yet." Then she turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The trio had been walking around Wèilái for half an hour when they heard the first blast. The warning blast of the Volcano, telling them that the village was in grave danger. They rushed to see the mountain and saw the horrifying plume of smoke. Zuko was the first to speak, "We have to get everyone out of the village."

"There may not be enough time. All depending on the Volcano and the mercy of the Spirits."

"But if we warn them, they may still have a chance, right Uncle?"

Katara, who has been silent since the blast, spoke in a very quiet voice. "Fire benders can bend Lava. I saw Avatar Roku do it." Iroh looked to her, and Zuko looked at his Uncle.

"Can we?"

"Yes and no. It would take a fire bender and a waterbender, lava is a liquid fire. But the power needed would be astronomical. I can show you two the form, and while you try to return it to the mountain I will help retreat the people." Another blast was heard and Iroh had both of their wrists and was pulling them toward the mountain. They stopped halfway up. "The motion is very much waterbending, the emotion is strictly firebending. You must shift your weight, back foot front foot back foot push. In your heart, you must have complete control." A simple glance at Katara and he knew she was not in control. "Katara, you must focus, you-"

"I'm not a powerful bender! I can barely make a water whip! Iroh, I- I'm weak, I can't-"

"Yes you can." He took a step toward her and held her face gently in his hands. "Even if you are not powerful at waterbending, you are still a powerful bender. Not of skill, but of Heart. Do not forget who you are, Katara. And you are strong." At this a memory surfaced. '…_being kind, especially to those in need, is part of who you are. You must always know who you are."_

"_I promise, I'll always be Katara."' _As if Lady Ursa were there herself, Katara heard, perhaps on the wind, a whisper, "Compassion makes you strong."

"Now both of you, face each other. And flow through the movement. Flow like Water and Push like Fire. Together, you must move together or this will never work." The technique was simple, getting us in unison on this silent duet much harder. "Hold hands and do it again."

"What?" Prince Zuko, quite startled, stopped altogether.

Katara quickly grabbed his hands, "We don't have time to contemplate your aversion to peasants." She pulled him through the movement once before he composed himself and moved with her. Thrice more they practiced with each other, and then Iroh broke their hold.

"Once more. Together." At their push Iroh spoke again, "When it comes, the push will feel hard, as if there is something pushing back. You must not let it. I will warn the village and evacuate them. If you can no longer stop it, run horizontally down and out of its path. Katara, my dear, remember your heart." He hugged her and smiled, "You will not fail. Zuko," He turned to him and engulfed him in a hug unlike any other. "Be Safe my son, you are a powerful bender and a strong man. Be safe. I love you both." With that Iroh kissed his nephew's forehead and made his way down the hill.

Another blast shook the ground beneath their feet. Katara's resolve faltered slightly. "Zuko… I'm scared. What if I can't…"

"We will do this. I think…" He looked her directly in the eyes, with an emotion so strong, so sure. "I think we are both stronger together." At this he pulled her to him and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him. But as quick as it happened, he pulled back, and leaned his forehead on hers. "I believe in you Tara. And right now, I need you to believe in me as well."

She nodded softly and he brushed her cheek with his hand. Another blast and the lava began to flow. "You're right, I believe in you Zuko, we can do this."

"Together." They looked up the mountain and took their stance. Facing each other Zuko smiled softly at her, "Remember what Uncle said, 'Back foot Front foot Back foot Push.'"

"Flow like water, push like fire. Control. Are you ready?" He nodded and they started the form. At first the pressure of the magma was overwhelming, but the stubbornness of the two benders kept them going and finally, it stopped. The pressure stopped and so did the heated substance. With another push it slowly crept uphill, and the more they fought the faster it went. Eventually, standing at the summit they forced it into the crater of the ferocious volcano and they forced it far down the conduit.

"Katara, there's a river not too far pull as much water as you can from there. It will force the lava to cool faster, forming solid rock." She didn't even have to turn toward the source of water but she pulled out enough to overcome the magma. Zuko, to be sure, walked up to the rim and looked down. On his way back he found, miraculously, an untouched Panda Lily. He picked it up and made his way toward the waterbender. "All clear, it should be sealed for quite some time."

Katara smiled softly before jumping out of her skin. A vent had released repressed gas and scared Katara right into Zuko's arms. They both laughed a bit and took a step away from each other. "What's that?"

"A panda lily. I found it on my way back to you. Here, I'll put it in your hair." He then went behind her and placed the black and white flower between her head and her bun. And when she turned to face him, he couldn't help the blush that overcame him. "We should get back to Uncle…"

Iroh, having been watching the progress of two young adults from afar, managed to get the people of the Wèilái village, back and settled before they showed back up. But before they did, Aunt Wu came up to him. "You're sure he is not ready for the white lotus induction? He seems very strong, honorable… you say he is making progress."

"Progress yes, Ready no. He will be in time. But we must give them time."

"Them?"

"He only gets better because of our Blooming Lotus."

"Do you believe that she-"

"Lady Ursa believed that Katara was the one who sings with wolves, and if she believes it, so shall I. Though you probably know if she is or not."

"I know not who his intended is, just that she sings with the wolves; that is all my visions have foretold."

"And even if you did know, you could not tell me, for fear of losing the ability. Not that you would, even if that were not the case." They shared a knowing smile before the two teens rushed back into the village.

"Uncle! Uncle! We did it! Did you see? We actually bent lava!"

"Yes Zuko, I saw. You are both VERY powerful benders."

Katara walked up to them with a slightly startled expression, "What did you say?"

"I just said that Zuko and yourself are very powerful benders."

She blushed, the others mistaking it for embarrassment over a compliment, remembering Aunt Wu's prediction. "Oh, well, I suppose he is." With that she walked over to twins with scrapes on opposite knees to heal them and the fortuneteller bid them farewell.

"What is our next move, Nephew?"

"Sleep. Maybe. I know that my body is physically exhausted… But my mind feels like it could run around the world… Is that from the power trip?"

Iroh nodded, "Perhaps we should head back to the ship?"

"Yeah, Katara!" The girl looked up, "Come on." She ran over to the two gentlemen.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the ship, let's go."

"What if they need help? A healer?"

"My dear, They will be fine. A well-functioning society will help one another. 'A rich man is worth half a poor man's earning's if he cannot place himself on equal ground as his fellow man.' You have helped enough today child, they must now help themselves."

Katara looked at Iroh and sighed before nodding. "Okay." She started walking in the direction they had entered the village originally. "Zuko, Are you alright?" He just gave her a quizzical stare. "It's just… I feel like you're tense." He gave no answer and she decided she didn't need one. Smiling she started skipping toward the village gates. She started down the hill happily, however, after barely leaving the village Katara became dizzy and leaned against a tree. Black spots swam into her vision.

"Katara? What's wrong?" She tried to take a step toward the young prince but instead she collapsed. "Katara!" He ran down the hill and knelt next to her, checked her pulse and breathing. When he couldn't find the cause of said collapse he looked up to find Iroh leisurely making his way toward them. "Uncle! What's happened to her?"

"You said you felt tired physically? And you yourself realized that it was because of the exertion of the form you just learned. Now imagine Katara, who will have had the absolute opposite effect you did." He paused briefly, taking in his nephew's current position, Katara's head in his lap, brushing her hair gently. "She will have been ready to run three thousand miles but her mind was overwhelmingly ready to shut down. Her mind shut her body off, and because your mind is still extraordinarily active, I feel you will not get needed rest for hours to come."

"So, she'll be okay?"

Iroh only nodded his head before making his way to lift her. Only once he had her safely situated in his arms did he speak. "Nephew, I'm not sure if we can make it back to the ship, the decision is yours. We can attempt to make the trek back or we can ask for lodging here."

"We'll make it back, besides that I told Sub-Lieutenant Agni and Lieutenant Jee to come search for us if we were not back by nightfall. Not to mention Midshipman Kuzon would be anxious as all get out. I can carry her."

"No, Nephew, your body is drained. I can hold her until we get back to the ship. She is as safe in my arms as she would be in yours, by my word."

"Alright." Travelling back was slow, and after 20 minutes Zuko's mind had registered little things in many of the conversations he'd had recently. "Uncle?"

"Yes Prince Zuko?"

"On the mountain earlier… You, you called me your son."

"Is there a question to that?"

"Well, I've been thinking…"

"Of that I'm sure you have been."

"Why did you call me that? Why did you come with me in my banishment?"

Iroh heaved a sigh and looked straight ahead, "Firstly, your mother made me promise to treat you as I would Lu Ten, but when I heard you accept the challenge of the Agni Kai, I knew I had to take care of you. You had no way of knowing it would be your father. I pleaded with my brother not to harm you. And once I heard you were to be banished, I assembled the crew, and I set out a heading. You were the only family that I had left that did not have a heart so black and so cold. I miss Lu Ten with my heart, but if I had had a second son, I would wish him to be as brave, as strong, as kind and as honorable as you. And I thank Agni every day for the chance to be with you." Iroh looked to his nephew, who had stopped in his tracks, and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Oh Zuko, you could not have known…"

"I'm so sorry Uncle. For every horrible thing I have ever said to you, for treating you so poorly. I deserve to have been banished, I take for granted, perhaps can't even see, the miracles given to me."

"No Zuko, you deserve better than a father who would cast you aside, you deserve better than you have been dealt. In your heart, you have good. A light instilled in you by your mother. Zuko my dear boy, you must ask yourself in moments of true decision, when you are at a crossroads, what would your mother wish for you to do?"

Zuko wiped his face of tears and walked to meet his uncle, "Everything happens for a reason right Uncle?"

"Yes."

"Then, what am I doing? Why am I here? What is my purpose?"

"All questions have answers, but I may not have them. Sometimes finding answers to hard questions takes time, and a better understanding of oneself. Unfortunately, the questions of the universe will have to wait, if we wish to ever get back to the ship." They shared a wistful smile. As they continued walking, Zuko returned to his musings.

After another long, silent break, "Uncle, two years isn't that big of a difference is it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Katara said that a relationship with the Avatar would be laughable because of the age difference."

"I was under the impression that it was a four year difference, Zuko, and I had believed that you were fond of a certain female in-"

"UNCLE! I am not interested in- Katara is- REALLY?!"

"What? Nephew, I will love you unconditionally, if you have certain… feelings for the young man, far be it for me to intervene."

"I LIKE KATARA! Not that bald… Wrong on so many… Ugh!"

_I knew it…_ "Forgive me Nephew, all in jest, two years can be nothing or it could be a vast difference."

The scowl on the young prince's face may possibly have made history books for deepest glower in history. "The reason I asked... Was because it may have come up that I thought Katara and the Avatar were, involved and she said that the age difference was laughable."

"Well in that situation it would be. Men naturally mature slower than women do, therefore Katara's relationship with the young boy would be a protective one. And in this particular position, anything more than friendship would be spurred by their spiritual connection through the Avatar's past lives. The two years separating Katara and, for example, you would be of little importance."

Several more minutes passed in silence, the port was in view and the sun was setting. The young scarred boy spoke softly, mostly to himself, "How can one person change another in such a short time?"

"Some say it takes but one look to love someone, and only three days of knowing them to fall in love."

"What's the difference?"

"You can love someone in many different ways, but to be IN LOVE with someone, you must care more about them than you do for yourself. And often times, you yourself cannot tell that you are IN love, only that you love them."

"If one can't tell what it is to be in love, then how would anyone know that they are?"

"It usually takes a great deal to see the depth of your own heart."

"Like what?"

"When I was courting Lilly, I was a proud, foolish young man. I cannot remember what it was exactly I had said the particular day that she told me she would not see me until I had rid myself of arrogance. The first two days were not so bad, but by that third day she had me on my knees. It was the temporary loss of her that forced me to realize, I did not want her to leave my side." One glance at the young man and Iroh knew he would need further proof. They made their way below the deck of the ship.

"Would you like Jasmine or Oolong Tea with dinner?"

"Jasmine, I'll take Katara to my room. And Zuko? Please make sure you inform the crew we three have returned. We wouldn't want them to go off searching for us would we?" After a nod from the prince, "I'll see you for dinner in 10 minutes?"

"Yes Uncle."

The two men were sitting at the table, eating in amiable silence, "I know you don't believe my story."

"Well, it is very difficult to imagine you being arrogant."

"Well, if you cannot envision me, then perhaps your swords master? Master Piandao, as you know, lives alone. No more than a year before your sister was born did HE find love. It was in his best friend. They spent every single day together, he would show her swordplay, she would sing for him. She taught him to dance, he taught her self-defense. One day, she came to him in tears, and he could not fathom why. He comforted her, said he would protect her, but he could not. She was engaged, arranged by her father to a nobleman's son. He says that he knew in that instant that he could not live with nor love another. They spent a single night together before Genji left for the capitol. It is undetermined if Lady Mai belongs to Master Piandao or to the man she currently calls father."

"Mai as in MAI? Like as in Azula's best friend?"

"Yes, the young gloomy girl you spent a lot of time with as a child."

"Then… That actually explains a lot… Why her parents are so distant, why she doesn't feel happy, ever. She was the future her mother could never have. The one thing that may have kept her parents from marrying. But if her father, or not father, knows… then why-?"

"Because he was willing to try to learn to love her, instead of ruining her reputation forever, that is why. Just because Mai's father was not IN love with Genji does not mean that he does not love her, in his own way."

"How did I not know about this?"

"Perhaps because Lady Mai herself does not know."

"If she doesn't know then how do you?"

"Piandao and I are good friends; I was with him the week after it happened, stopping to see him on my way back to the Army. He told me everything, and when Lady Mai was born, nearly nine months to the day, I did not have to guess. Genji did make Piandao Mai's godfather, as well. But the point is not of Mai's legitimacy it is of the love Piandao and Genji shared, and I'm sure still feel for one another."

"So, one day you just wake up and realize it? I still don't understand."

"There is no good way to explain it, and as I said, it often occurs because she may be leaving your life, possibly forever." At this Zuko looked to the sleeping woman across the room. Iroh followed his line of sight. "You should stay with her tonight, in case she wakes. She will most likely have many questions."

As Zuko nodded, the door swung open. "My princes"

"Lieutenant Agni"

"I have news on the where-abouts of the Avatar. I received a letter from a friend saying that she saw the Avatar's bison headed in the direction of the Xiāngshuǐ Abbey."

"May I see the letter, there may be more we can learn from it."

The 2nd Lieutenant glanced at Iroh who, from behind Zuko, shook his head no. "Forgive me, My Prince, I was waiting for you to come back from Wèilái when I, unfortunately, spilt some tea."

"At least we have a heading. I want to be there by this time tomorrow."

"Yes, Prince Zuko" 2nd Lieutenant Agni bowed and left.

"I will stay with her tonight, just in case she is curious as to what happened." Iroh nodded distantly, deep in his musings.

"Do you know what a panda lily symbolizes? I placed the one from her hair in a water cup on the night stand."

"No, I don't but I bet you'll tell me." Zuko reached out to collect and organize the plates for Kuzon.

"Nephew, I notice you still wear Lady Katara's necklace around your wrist. I'm curious, have you taken it off even once since you picked it up?"

"I… I don't think I have, why?"

"There is an old saying, 'the young children of spirits such as Agni and Tui may likely wear their heart on their sleeve.' Now, I know this is just a saying, but perhaps your subconscious has taken it literally?"

"I don't understand… What does that have to do with-? You think…"

"I think it is high time you returned something precious to a young girl. A young girl who may or may not have taken your heart. It is no business of mine what you do, or how you feel, but 'an old man is wise because he has learned from his mistakes, a young man is wise if he takes advice from his elder so as not to make the same mistakes.'"

The sixteen year old sighed, "You're right, as always." Kuzon came in and took the plates, the two princes thanked him.

"Well, I think it is high time for this old man to sleep, Goodnight Nephew."

"Goodnight Uncle."

"Oh and Zuko? It represents Eternal love. A love that could cross even time itself." With that Iroh lay down on his bed and Zuko stripped to his pants and lay down next to Katara.

Within minutes Iroh was sound asleep and Zuko was left pondering the questions of the universe. _Am I wrong to keep Tara here? Obviously the Avatar has yet to come for her… But that hasn't bothered me. Could I still capture him if I had the opportunity? Knowing how Tara would feel… It's the only way for me to return home… To regain my- _He gasped, Katara had chosen that moment to roll over and snuggle up to him. Her head on his chest, her leg wrapped around his, and her hand over his heart. He blushed heavily. _Thank Agni Uncle is still asleep; I'd never hear the end of it. _He brushed her hair away from her face, she sighed softly. _Uncle must have taken her hair down… She smells like the ocean, and- _He sniffed her hair, _Berries? Fresh raspberries… How does she smell like raspberries? Does she bathe with them…?_ A deeper blush. _Bathing? ZUKO! You're a prince; get your head where it belongs! Think of something else, anything but of Tara._

He shut his eyes tightly and took a few meditative breaths. _The fortune teller! She said I would achieve my goals by the time the year is out, but which goals? She said I would have three children, and then she said I would lose something dear to me… _He gazed down at Katara, then to her mother's necklace around his wrist. _I really should give it back… NO! I'm not thinking about her… something else…anything… Damn her breathing, those soft lips that taste like spring rain… Damn her beauty and brilliance. Damn her will and damn these feelings of rightness… _And in listening to her steady breath he finally drifted off with one arm holding her close and his other hand holding hers.

ELSEWHERE

Aang is asleep, Sokka is not. He tends the fire in silence, lost in a memory. _It's daytime in the South Pole. A younger Sokka, his face painted for war, struggles to carry a sleeping bag and gear toward the boats. Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father, helping to load a boat, sees his son and walks to him._

"_Sokka..."_

"_I'm coming with you."_

"_You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that."_

"_I'm strong! I'm brave! I can fight! Please, Dad!"_

_Hakoda__puts a hand on Sokka's shoulder__. "Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most, and for you right now that's here protecting your sister."_

_Sokka __near tears "I don't understand."_

"_Someday you will." __Sokka drops his sleeping bag and hugs his father.__ "I'm going to miss you so much." __Sokka cries, his father's hand on his head._

The memory fades as Sokka whispers, "I failed… Dad, I'm so sorry…" He stares at the fire for another moment, near tears, before hearing a sound and standing up.

"Who's there?" A bandaged water tribe man enters the camp.

"Sokka?"

"Bato?"

Aangwakes up to the sound "Who the what now?"

"Bato!"

"Sokka!" They hug "It is so good to see you! Oh, you've grown so much. What are you doing here?"

Aangbows "Hi, I'm Aang."

"He's the Avatar, Katara and I left the South Pole to help him master the elements."

"Katara? She's with you, where is she?" Sokka opens his mouth to respond, but the tears return instead. "Sokka, just tell me your sister is alright…"

At this Aang stepped up, "we got separated… in a town, a month or so ago. Until recently we weren't sure if she had been taken by pirates or by the fire nation. But I got a glimpse of her on Prince Zuko's ship and… she looked safe. I don't think Zuko would hurt her."

"How can you be sure?"

"He's bent on capturing me to 'restore his honor' and it wouldn't be honorable to hurt a woman without reason, even if she is a warrior. Besides that, she looked healthy when I saw her."

Finally Sokka speaks, tears silently falling over his cheeks, "She told us every day that the fate of the world was more important than and one 'ordinary' person. As if Katara is ordinary… She's the best sister anyone could ask for. She insisted that we split up, that we'd meet back up… But Aang saw Zuko tie her up. That's why we left before the two hours were up. She made us promise to find Aang a waterbending master before looking for her. It's my fault… I should have tried harder, I should have protected her… I promised dad, and I failed…"

"Sokka, if anyone's to blame it's me… I can't think of any other reason why they'd be chasing us. Other than they figured out I was the Avatar." The trio shivered as a gust of wind blew through.

"It's no one's fault, now let's go inside, before we catch our deaths…"

After a while of silence Sokka had to ask, "Bato, where's Dad? Is he here?"

"I'm afraid not son, but I am expecting a letter on his location. It should be here any day now." Bato wrapped his arm around Sokka's shoulders, "You have nothing to be ashamed of… you did what she asked you to do. You had no idea it would be like this."

"I have to see dad… Apologize. What kind of brother am I? I just let her go…"

"It's not your fault." He sighed, "After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. No matter how much I told him that I would be alright, he still carried me all the way here. The sisters have cared for me ever since. The point is… Sometimes, we have to do things a certain way, and only the spirits know why. Everything happens for a reason." He turns to one of the nearby women. "Superior, this is Hakoda's son. He's been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat."

The Superior bows, "Young Avatar, welcome to our abbey."

Aang bows back, "Thank you, it's an honor to be here. If there's anything we can do to help out, we're willing."

"Thank you, but I'm sure we have a handle on things here." They exchange bows again before making their way to Bato's temporary lodgings.

"It looks just like home; everything's here… even the pelts."

"Yeah, nothing's more comforting than dead animals."

And for the first time since Katara had gotten separated, Sokka laughed. Aang instantly perked up. "If you want to talk dead animals, let's talk about Appa's stench, maybe we could use some of the perfume to fix THAT."

"There's the Sokka I remember!"

Bato quirked an eyebrow, "You have your father's wit…"

There was a knock on the door and Bato got up to answer it, "Bato of the southern water tribe?"

"Yes. That's me."

"I have an urgent message for you."

"Thank you." He closed the door and opened the scroll. "Well Sokka, if you'd like to see your father you could come with me. He's not too far. It might take a few days on foot, a couple hours by ship, but surely a sky bison could get there as fast as a ship?"

The two young men look at each other, "Please Aang, just for a few hours. I haven't seen him in over two years… He needs to know what's happened."

"I wasn't going to argue. You need this."

"So it's settled? We'll head out in the morning."

"Why do you think he's so close?"

"Only the spirits can know your father's reasons. Now rest up boys."

* * *

><p>I've used two Chinese words:<p>

Wèilái which means Future

Xiāngshuǐ which literally means Fragrant Water (ie perfume)

Thanks for reading, and because I've been bad about updating, here's chapter 7 too!


	7. The loss, painful, as predicted

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" Chapter 7. More delicious secrets ahead.

* * *

><p>Last Time<p>

"So it's settled? We'll head out in the morning."

"Why do you think he's so close?"

"Only the spirits can know your father's reasons. Now rest up boys."

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

BACK AT THE SHIP AT DAWN

"Zuko, Zuko wake up." The young prince opened his eyes, and connected with blue. "I was worried about you… The sun's been up for nearly an hour."

Zuko rubbed his eyes of sleep with one hand, unwilling to let go of Katara with the other, "How do you know that?"

"Well, I was up, trying to remember what happened, when your chest got really hot. Not a minute later your Uncle got up. He said you'd explain what happened when you woke up."

He looked down into her worried eyes, "What do you remember?"

"I remember Aunt Wu, the volcano, the twins with scrapes, and then it's blank."

"Not much else happened, you collapsed. Apparently, your mind was so exhausted from the form that it shut your body down. At least, that's what uncle concluded. I was up for hours last night because my mind was so awake."

"What were you thinking about?"

He flushed at the question, "A lot of things," At this he sat up, she followed, her hair falling in front of her. "But most importantly," he tucked her hair over her ear and moved to sit behind her. "I thought I should give this back to you." He fastened her mother's necklace around her neck.

When he moved in front of her she was red in the face and wide eyed. "Thank you" was all she could manage to get out.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I-I um, I'm still in my sarashi, I should probably…"

"Oh uh, right." At this Zuko picked up his clothes and left for his own room. Dressing quickly he made his way up on deck.

"Prince Zuko, we're very near, port is perhaps a half hour out. The tide has been with us thus far."

"Thank you Lieutenant"

"Nephew, perhaps… forgive me but perhaps you should stay here."

"Why?"

"The Avatar's bison was seen flying in a north westerly direction no more than 30 minutes ago. We did not change course because I thought I might be able to divulge information from the abbey. But if you come along they may recognize you and will become tight lipped."

Zuko took several deep breaths trying to contain his frustration. "Do what you will."

"Do what who will?"

"Tara! Oh um, uncle lost a Pai Sho tile… we're stopping to see if the abbey has one."

"Oh…" Katara looked to Iroh who looked downcast. "Well, maybe I could go with you."

"It will be a very short trip, won't it Uncle? You and I will stay on the ship."

Katara knew something was up, _if Iroh said he was missing a tile_ _that means there's a white lotus member. If he didn't mean that then Zuko must be hiding something._ "Okay, if that's what you want Iroh." And Iroh only nodded. Something was definitely up.

"Katara would you like to spar with me?"

"Sure."

In half an hour they had pull up to the docks, and Zuko took Katara to lunch at a small noodle stand. They walked around the village for a few minutes in amiable silence before Zuko asked her what she was thinking about.

"Just, about my people and our customs, our traditions."

"Like what?"

"Well, things like ice dodging. When a young warrior becomes 14 his father would have taken him out on a ship and he would have to help dodge icebergs. Depending on what position you are in, if you succeed, you get a mark. A mark for bravery or leadership, trust or wisdom. It's usually just the men, but my father promised not only my brother Sokka but also me, that one day we'd all go ice dodging. He left before we were old enough."

"That sounds fun."

"I've heard it is, if you do well."

"What other traditions does the water tribe have?"

"Well, there are a lot of hunting parties, "The mark of a man" they call it, but mostly we sing songs, tell stories and such on the solstice and equinox gatherings. Our most valued traditions are in marriage proposals and Chieftain trials. If you wish to marry a young woman from my tribe you would first have to court her obviously, but then you would carve a necklace. They carving should mean something to your relationship. Then you would speak to her father and ask his permission, if he says no you must undergo three to five tests measuring your worth as a future husband. Once you have permission you would present the necklace, and if she says yes, you must tie the necklace around her neck yourself. It used to be that if the necklace came untied before the wedding ceremony, your engagement was broken off by a spirit. Today, only your intended is allowed to tie your necklace for you, if any other man tries, he's asking for a fight."

"So your father carved that?"

"Um… well no, but I'm not entirely sure who did. It was my Gran- Gran's and she gave it to my father so he could propose to my mother."

"I thought you said it had to mean something…"

"And it should. But this is a family heirloom, and it represents the struggle my family always seems to encounter."

It was quiet for a few minutes "What are chieftain trials?"

"Unlike the Fire Nation, that has a bloodline of successors, the Water Tribe tests the young men of the tribe, in strength, wisdom, trust, bravery, leadership and how you treat your fellow man. Plus, the members of the tribe usually have a say in the pros and cons of each competitor. That is to say, they will tell the current chief and his advisors which man is most able to be his successor."

"Sounds complicated."

She laughed, "Sometimes it is. The worst bit though? Unless I am married before the Chieftain Trials, I would be the next Chiefs wife."

"Don't you get a say? I mean that doesn't seem fair."

"Well, marrying age for women of the water tribe is 15, but I would do anything to ensure the protection of my people, my home and our traditions. Even marry a man I hardly know."

"But why? What about love? Romance? And all that mushy stuff girls thrive off of."

"Some of us are not that privileged, though I doubt I will have to. My father would never force me to marry anyone, and my brother will most likely be the next chief."

"Oh…" they walked back to the ship in silence, both lost in thought, when Iroh walked up.

"Iroh! Did you get your tile?"

He smiled sadly at her, "I did, they actually had a match going on while I was there. I only watched a few moments, but I saw a very troublesome approach. One player lie the wheel tile down and not long after came the knotweed tile in the upper most gold region. A white dragon tile was surely used very soon after, though I know not the outcome." _The wheel is air, knotweed is fire, and the white dragon is capture. _She gasped. "I know my dear; it was very bad form was it not?"

"Bad form? That is a terrible… How could they?"

"Again, I know not. Shall we continue our journey? Katara, I have some thing's to discuss with Zuko. I'll be in for tea in no more than an hour." She nodded and went down to Iroh's room. _Zuko's still after Aang, he plans on capturing him in the northern earth kingdom! _Tears started falling from her eyes, _It's not like he said he was going to stop, he made me no promises. He probably only kissed me to get me to trust him. But if that were true he wouldn't have gone so far would he? How could he do this? And my mother's necklace? He probably felt guilty… He seemed so sincere; I thought he'd changed… How could he do this to me? How could I fall for it so easily?_

Iroh came in with tea and shut the door. After placing the tea on the table he sat next to her and held her as tightly and as warmly as her father would have. "He made me no promises, so why do I feel like he's betrayed me?"

He heaved a sigh, "'a man may fall for a mirage time and time again, but when he decides his eyes are tricking him, he will pass up a true oasis.'" He wipes away her tears, "Oh, my dear child, you know he and your brother will be safe. I did leave a bit of information out, when briefing Zuko… At the abbey, I spoke to one of the sisters; she said that they were travelling with a man. She said his name was Bato, and that they were meeting up with Hakoda. I thought you'd appreciate that."

"Bato? And Dad? They're both alright?"

"Bato was burnt pretty badly, but Xiāngshuǐ Abbey makes the best ointments and perfumes in the world. So I'm sure he was well looked after. And quite possibly smelt rather nice as well."

At this Katara gave a weak chuckle, "I hope so… But Sokka and Aang are with Bato, and they're meeting up with my dad, then we're heading straight for them. All of them."

"Zuko does not know that the Southern Tribe's fleet is there."

"We'll be fired upon before we even see them!"

"I've discussed this matter with a trusted lieutenant, and he will come for me when we get closer to the bay. Hopefully we will all make it out of this encounter."

"If they think that you're a cargo ship they'll fire a warning shot. If they've already taken control of the area and set up a perimeter then they'll fire warning shots to all smaller ships. The ships, if they pose no threat, should send up a flare. If they do, well obviously they'll retaliate…"

"But we do pose a threat."

"Not to them though right?"

"That may help, but Zuko will still see them as a threat, a danger to his goal. He'll see them as another barrier to getting home, to his honor. But enough of this, tea helps all troubles."

After tea they went topside, played a round of Pai Sho, and As Iroh said 2nd Lieutenant Agni approached them. "Sir!" and when Katara turned toward him he stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"We- we're approaching the bay…"

"Thank you Lieutenant," No one moved. "Is there something else?"

"Is she-?"

"Yes. I will explain it all to you later." And with that 2nd Lieutenant Agni nodded, bowed, and left them.

"Am I what?"

"You remember how I said he is a trusted man?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I assembled this crew… He has heard of you. The Blooming Lotus is known to all who know Pai Sho is more than it appears."

"Is that why they've all been so nice to me?"

"Yes, they are all good friends of mine and it has been hard on them having to follow the orders of someone who does not understand what is truly at risk in this war."

"Wow, there are more people in this society than I thought… but you said we had to learn code so as to not alert the crew."

"By crew I meant my Nephew."

They shared a small smile before said nephew came onto the deck. Katara thought for a moment before coming up with a relative plan. "Prince Zuko! Care to spar?"

He smiled at her, "You know I'll win."

"I've at least got a fighting chance."

With that they started the fight, Katara having gotten quite a bit better at bending with the help of the scroll and Iroh's instruction. She froze Zuko up to his neck, "You're getting better" he said as he steamed himself out. He pressed closer and closer until bending wasn't an option. Finally, after a few minutes of hand to hand, he gripped her wrists, "I'll save you from the pirates…" he leaned in and kissed her softly.

The sound of a canon broke them apart. Katara looked out and found they weren't far from shore.

She nearly had a plan of action when the prince called out, "Load the catapult!"

"NO!"

ON A WATERTRIBE SHIP

"Someone bring me my spyglass, and ready a warning shot!" Hakoda walked down the stairs to the main deck, "Thank you, Kinto." Hakoda held up the telescope and found the fire navy ship. Once his vision adjusted, he nearly dropped the instrument.

"What's wrong sir?"

After another look, he ordered the warning shot. "That Rat is kissing my daughter."

"KATARA?! But Chief, she's supposed to be in the South Pole!"

"They're loading their Catapult. Get ready to retaliate!" Hakoda handed Kinto his spyglass, "You don't believe me, look for yourself." Hakoda stepped to the center of the deck, "Men! To your battle positions!"

"It can't be…"

BACK TO ZUKO'S SHIP

"Zuko, please don't!" She grasped his arm, "They weren't attacking you!"

"They've fired at us, we will respond with a counter attack." He pulled away.

Katara ran to the side of the ship, looking at the wood and whale bone vessel harboring her fellow tribesmen. Then she turned to see the progress of Zuko's men, they were about to ignite the contents. Katara turned back to the bay, lifting her hands ever so slightly.

"FIRE!"

As the weapon released, Katara raised her hands and 'accidently' caused a wave trying to redirect the launch. She fell overboard with a scream.

"TARA! MAN OVERBOARD!" Zuko ran to the rail, saw Katara's body floating toward shore, and without thinking jumped. He swam to her pulling her toward the sandy shore.

"Prepare to take to the shore! Man all dinghies!"

HAKODA'S SHIP

"SIR! SHE'S FALLEN OVERBOARD!"

At this Hakoda ran to the side and took the spyglass in time to watch the prince jump in after her. "GET US TO THE BEACH!" The anchor was pulled and the tide took them right up onto the beach.

ON THE BEACH

"TARA!" He checked her pulse and then her breathing. "NO!" He quickly and cautiously did 30 chest compressions, opened her air ways and checked again for breath. When none came he plugged her nose and twice forced air into her lungs. "Agni Dammit Tara, you will not drown on me!" He started his second round of compressions, and blew into her mouth once more before she came up coughing water. "TARA! Are you alright?"

Zuko whipped his head around, stood up and ignited his hands. "I- DAD?!"

A twig snapped from the surrounding forest, "Katara?"

Hakoda lowered his whale bone spear, "SOKKA?"

"Dad?"

A dinghy ran up the shore, Iroh jumped out "Zuko! Stop!"

"Uncle?"

"Prince Zuko? General Iroh?!" Came from Bato.

"Bato?!"

"KATARA!"

"Aang!" Katara looked between everyone, once she caught Zuko's eye the feeling of betrayal came back. "AANG RUN! Quick, get out of here!" With that she took off into the trees.

"TARA!" His voice stung her heart, but she knew he was following her. She could hear his unusually loud tread, as well as everyone else's. Everyone was in the forest, Hakoda trying to protect his children, his men and Bato following him. Forgetting the Avatar, Zuko chased after Katara, and his men and uncle followed him. Aang and Sokka stayed behind hiding with Appa and Momo.

Zuko was gaining on Katara and she knew she couldn't outrun him for long. She turned to see how far behind her he was. "Tara stop!" Panic was in his eyes and she turned just in time to see the cliff edge and let out a shriek. She shut her eyes, waiting to hit ground but instead she felt her arm being pulled and heard a deep shout, "UNGH!"

She looked up to see Zuko holding her and a sturdy root, with his arms bent back painfully. He pulled her back up to safety and held her in his arms and kissed her temple.

She pushed him away, stood up, and unaware of the large audience hiding just out of sight, yelled at him, "HOW COULD YOU?!" She swiped at her tears with shaking hands, "HOW DARE YOU-! AS IF NONE OF IT HAD EVER HAPPENED!"

Zuko stood up and reached out his hand, "What do you-?" She slapped him.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! YOU LIED TO ME! TO GET TO AANG!" She took in a shaky breath, trying to ignore the hurt look he was giving her, to control her tears, her emotions. "Would you really give up everyone who loves you, your crew, your mother, Uncle, me, all for one man who doesn't deserve nor know the meaning of the word?!"

He was on his knees now, tears falling freely "Tara, please-"

"I trusted you, and you ruined everything! I thought you had changed; how could you-?" She shook her as the tears continued to blur her vision, "You stole my first kiss and broke my heart." she whispered. With that she backed up into the forest and took off in the direction she last saw Sokka and Aang. Once she got back and saw the boys, she hopped on Appa, "We have to get out of here."

They both nodded, and climbed up. "Appa yip yip!" With a groan they were in the air.

"Katara? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…" and with that her older brother crawled over and hugged her tightly, "You know I love you, right Sis?"

She nodded and barely choked out, "And I love you too" before she broke down into sobs.

BACK IN THE FOREST

Hakoda motioned for his men to clear out, but when Iroh walked into the clearing he stayed for a moment more.

"Uncle?"

He knelt in front of his Nephew, "Your men and I will follow whatever order you give. We would sail off the edge of the earth for you."

Zuko nodded his head and then shook it, still in tears, "I don't know what to do…"

"What does your heart say?"

"You must know…"

"Then, what would your mother wish for you to do?"

"I think-"

"Don't tell ME. You're the one at a crossroads; you must choose which way to go for yourself." He stood and rested his hand on his shoulder, "We'll be at the ship, awaiting orders."

Zuko nodded again, wiping at his cheeks.

"One last thing," He looked up at his uncle, "Make this choice for yourself and no one else. Do not think of what I would want, or what Ozai would want, think of your own heart for it is you that will have to live with it. No matter what you choose, my boy, I'll be there for you."

With that it was just Zuko and Hakoda left in the woods. And just as the Chief was about to leave for his ship he heard Zuko speak. "I'll make this right… I can still make it right." Zuko got up and looked into the dark depths of the canyon. For a few moments Hakoda was sure he would jump, but his whispered words just barely floated to his ears. "I'm coming for you Tara… because I'm in love with you…" Hakoda made it back to his fleet and set a heading before the prince even started back for his own ship.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for being so supportive and understanding!<p> 


	8. Like an Iceberg

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 8. Lots happening, and the next chapter even more happens!

* * *

><p>Last Time<p>

Zuko got up and looked into the dark depths of the canyon. For a few moments Hakoda was sure he would jump, but his whispered words just barely floated to his ears. "I'm coming for you Tara… because I'm in love with you…" Hakoda made it back to his fleet and set a heading before the prince even started back for his own ship.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Katara?"

"Yes Sokka?"

"Will you ever tell me what happened?" They stared at each other for a long moment, "I mean, I trust you… I know you do everything for everyone else. If you're trying to protect me, I can handle it. I promise, anything you need to say, I'll just listen. I won't even-"

"Sokka, Stop… I'm alright. You're okay and so is Aang. That's all that matters. And now we know that Dad is alive." Katara hugged her brother and kissed his temple. "You remember what mom used to say, 'Yesterday is gone, tomorrow may not ever come to pass, Today is what is important, that's why it's called the present. It's a gift.' That's all I want. To live in the moment, I missed you so much. Even your terrible jokes… Please, I just want to forget what happened."

"Was it that bad?"

"No, It wasn't…" _It was that good… _"Where's Aang?"

"I don't know… I last saw him with-"

"MOMO!" Aang's cry was loud and clear, and both tanned teens took off at a sprint. "Hang on buddy… I'll get you out!" After freeing Momo and all of the hog monkeys, Sokka declares the snares belong to the Fire Nation. Due to the amount of metalwork.

"We better pack up camp and get out of here."

Aang and Katara start packing the supplies and loading them on Appa's Saddle. "Ah-ah, no flying."

"Why wouldn't we fly?"

"Think about it. Somehow the Fire Nation keeps finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable."

Katara blanched, "What?! Appa's not too noticeable!"

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head… it's kinda hard to miss him!"

Appa turned his head and groaned at Sokka. Aang was still in the 'driver's seat' holding the reigns, "Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow."

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?"

"I'm not the boss—I'm the leader."

"You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior. So...I'm the leader." Sokka replied, speaking in a deeper tone.

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding—he's just a goofy kid!"

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Katara smirked, knowing it was true.

"I-I've kissed a girl! You...You just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran."

"No! Besides Gran-gran! Plus, it's not like you've kissed a guy!" At this Katara's face closed up and became devoid of any emotion. "Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

Aang jumped in, noticing Katara's withdrawn expression, "I don't know, walking might be fun…"

"This is a bad idea. If the fire nation is around here, we could walk right into their hands. If we're on Appa, at least we'll have speed on them. We don't know these woods guys; I think we should take to the air."

It was then that Sokka looked at Katara, and really saw into her soul. "Okay Katara, okay." He smile sadly at her and tried to joke, "We'll follow your womanly intuition."

She smiled softly, "You missed me."

He just smiled and went to roll up his sleeping bag. "I still do… Where did my sister go?" he whispered.

"Did you say something Sokka?"

"No, no, just… thinking out loud."

"Well hurry up, we're waiting on you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He hopped on Appa, and they took off. "Let's find some place with food."

"Well, there are a couple towns between here and the Northern Air Temple, we could swing by there and then head up to the Northern Water Tribe. They'll be the last two stops."

"Alright Aang, but these are the last two! I mean how many close calls does it take to get a straight line out of you?"

"What do you mean close calls?"

"Well, since you were gone, we made stops at a fire days festival, which led us to a group of fire nation deserters, which eventually led to a monkey faced Admiral finding us. Aang handled it, turns out Ape Face has control issues. Then we helped two rival communities cross The Great Divide, it helped me understand you a little better actually, and Aang lied, an ACTUAL lie, shocking right? Point is we almost got killed by gigantic bugs because the villagers brought food into the canyon even when told specifically NOT to. THEN we got caught in a storm and almost died-"

"Hey! That was YOUR fault! I told you we should have kept going!"

"Yeah, yeah, but after you saved me and that fisherman you're the one who got captured by Ugly Sideburn dude! And almost got the Blue Spirit killed."

"Only because you got sick and some creepy old herbalist told me you needed to suck on some frozen frogs, then the Yu Yan Archers took me. And by the way, I made sure that the Blue spirit would be okay!"

"Uh huh sure… The only place we didn't run into fire nation trouble was at Wèilái and Xiāngshuǐ Abbey. And at the first some guy was attacked and nearly killed by a platypus bear and the second is where we met up with Bato which led us to… you…"

"Okay so, you guys ran into Zhao, twice? And the Blue Spirit saved you from the Yu Yan Archer's Stronghold."

"Something like that…" Aang looked back at her. "We're about to land, we can get something to eat with the last of our money."

"Money?"

"Sokka was temporarily working for the fisherman we saved."

"Oh. Maybe we'll here news that will help us win the war there too. Keep your ears open."

* * *

><p>THE DAY KATARA ESCAPED<p>

ON ZUKO'S SHIP

Zuko jumps out of the dinghy and onto the ship deck, "Uncle, I need to conference with you, in your room." He's about to head below deck but stops and turns. "You'll want to bring some tea."

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

Fifteen minutes later Zuko was pacing back and forth in Iroh's room, and just before Iroh came in the teen sat on the spare bed. _Katara's bed… _He stood back up and continued his pacing just as the door swung open.

"You wished to speak with me."

"Yes," He closes the door and locks it, "Uncle, I have to go after her, the crew would never abandon their nation, and I don't expect you to. I'm going to the North Pole, hopefully I can get there before them. We have to convince Zhao I'm dead, or he won't stop until I am. Lastly, I need a way to get there… I can't lose her. I need her, like I need air to breathe, and water to drink. She's the fire in my heart and the ground beneath my feet. Uncle-"

"My son, enough. I will not abandon you, and neither will your crewmen. In fact, we all will be rather relieved."

"What?"

"I love you, but when I assembled this crew I knew I would need men who would follow your lead, no matter what."

"How did you know I would change?"

"I didn't. But I hoped, and I prayed, and I meditated. And when Katara was captured, I had lost nearly all hope but then… you let her out of the brig, and it only got better from there."

"So… To the North Pole?"

"I'll make sure Jee, Agni and the Captain all know."

"Uncle?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"Could you-Will you keep calling me son? I just… I need a father, and you've been one to me for over three years now and- and I… It feels nice, to hear…"

"Of course, my son."

Later that night, Zuko walked into a silent, but extremely full, mess hall for dinner. Once he noticed the stares he stopped. Then someone yelled out, "All hail Crown Prince Zuko!" and the entire room got down and bowed in a full kowtow as they all yelled "Hail!"

Iroh walked up behind the young prince, "It is respectful to bow back." So he did, and he bent lowly at the waist in a full sign of respect and gratitude. "I once said to you, 'war is not all that it seems, one nation may triumph over another, but no one really wins.' And at the time, you did not understand. These men believe in the Avatar, because the only way for our world to continue on, is in peace." All the men in the room were on their feet again staring at their Princes, "Do you understand now?"

"I do… I would never be with Katara, if the fire nation wins. The world's balance is a push and pull, like the tide. You cannot take what you haven't given first."

"Right, now, let us eat. I'm starving." Zuko chuckled but stopped short when Iroh headed toward the table located at the head of the room, meant specifically for them. But he heard a voice in his head, her voice, _My Father says that in order to be a great leader you must first learn the hardships of your people_. So he smiled at his Uncle and sat with his men instead.

"Prince Zuko, sir, what is to be our plan of action?"

The prince smiled shyly as he filled his plate, "I haven't thought through all of the details, but I know this, we have to gain the Water Tribe's trust, and after that… We have to help the Avatar win this war. But we'll take this one step at a time shall we?"

"You're Highness! Prince Zuko!" Zuko stood quickly and picked up the twelve year old cabin boy and spun him around, causing near silence in the mess hall. "Are we really going to the North Pole?! I heard it from some of the Soldiers! I really hope so! Mother always talked about her travels around the world; did you know that the Northern Water Tribe has a spiritual oasis? It has grass and a pond and fish and flowers and-"

"Kuzon! Slow down kid." The scarred prince put the young man down in his seat, "Yes, we're going north, now eat something. Before you overexcite yourself…" The prince having yet to touch the food he gathered gestured to his plate. He then picked up a few slices of papaya and sat down beside the young boy. "So your mother travelled the world huh?"

"Well, how did you think I got green eyes? Mom always loved the Earth Kingdom. Said she left her true love there. In the days of Fire Lord Azulon My mother used to see the world. She would go by boat to a Fire Nation Colony and then she would use other means of travel to see other places. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she had already returned to the Capitol. You know how ship captains get about women and children… so by the time I was old enough to meet my father, Ozai had taken the throne and it would've been too dangerous to try to go. I do have this though." The young man pulled out a small portrait of the man. "Mother said she sent him letters by messenger hawk. She never let me read what he wrote back. So he knows I exist… and I know he exists, but we've never met."

"When this is all over, when the war is won, I'll go with you and your mother to meet him."

"Really?!" Zuko laughed a true outright laugh and the young boy hugged him. "Oh thank you your highness!"

"Kuzon, you don't have to call me that, no one does, not now that we're going against what our country believes. My name is Zuko Sozin, and I'm just a kid trying to understand the people around me. I'm no more important or special than any of these men you see here. One day I hope to take the throne, and by that time, I hope my people will be able to consider me a friend. My name is Zuko, not prince, highness, or majesty, just Zuko. It is who I am, and who I was born to be."

"Are we going to find Lady Katara, Zuko?"

"I hope so. Do you miss her too?"

"Yes, sir, she was great fun, very sweet, and I like the way she sings."

Zuko grabbed an apple and got up, "Yeah, she's wonderful. I'll be on deck, can you tell my Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko, I will." And little Kuzon ran off to do just that. It was then that the young future ruler looked around and noticed everyone heard him, every single word.

"Zuko, my prince," started 1st Lieutenant Jee, "I will follow your rule, to my death. You are young, but your Uncle's wisdom is strong in you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, your praise means much to me."

"Jee Sang is my name, and you are my friend, and leader. Do you need a sparring partner?"

"No, thank you, I was just going to admire the ocean. Have a good evening Jee." The boy smiled to the man and left the hall.

Uncle wiped his eyes and spoke to himself, "You have grown so much my son."

* * *

><p>When Zuko stepped on deck he took a deep breath and walked to the rail. He looked to the stars. When he found Polaris, his eyes shifted to Ursa Minor, then followed the Great Dragon's tail to Ursa Major. "Oh mother, I hope I'm doing this right. I hope I'll see you again someday. I know you know Katara, I hope you like her, because… I love her and I would hate-" He sighed.<p>

"She always thought of her as a second daughter."

"Uncle! I didn't know…"

"I know… I sent your father a… condolence letter, of sorts. By morning the entire nation should know of your presumed drowning."

"Presumed drowning?"

"It explains the lack of body, and also it gives a reason for our northerly direction."

"You think he'll assume you're getting revenge? Attacking the Northern Water Tribe?"

"I wrote that we came across a water bender, and as it is, the southern benders are thought to be dead, and if the word has reached my brother it would be assumed she is with the Avatar."

"But why would father care to get revenge for his dead disappointment?"

"He wouldn't, but he would wish to get rid of me. There's a reason the Northern Tribe has remained untouched."

"Uncle-"

"Do not fret. My brother's affection and emotions left him long ago, possibly when our own mother passed on to the spirit world. However, we need to think about how we're going to approach the water tribe as a friend."

"Do we still have all that useless blue cloth you bought a month ago?" Iroh nodded, "We'll need to sew the fire emblem in blue. Fly it, instead of our flags."

"The Fire Emblem in blue, to show we are fire nation? And yet-"

"The blue will convince them, hopefully, that we're on their side."

"We may still undergo trials."

"I don't mind, How long do we have?"

"A day, possibly hours depending on when they intercept us… The fabric is in the storage room with needle and thread. The main banner will take the most time; I'll start it while you work on the smaller flags. We should get busy."

"You're right, let's go."

Several hours passed and dawn was breaking when the two men finished their work. Several men worked on putting them up when Iroh spoke, "We need to remove all armor."

"The men will freeze."

"The water tribe will see it as a blatant threat and an insult to their intelligence, we have plenty coats for the non-benders."

"Give the orders, I have to grab something." As soon as Zuko returned topside, in training clothes, several water tribe boats surrounded them. "Cut the engines! Retrieve the rope ladder! Prepare for negotiation! Uncle?"

"I'm here my son."

"What will I say?"

"Your best bet is a shortened version of the truth, until you can have an audience with their chief. At which point, you'll tell them everything."

"Starting from when?"

"From whenever makes most sense."

Zuko walked to the edge when a voice travelled up to him, "You have ten seconds to turn this vessel around before we sink it."

"We wish to talk, negotiate."

"We don't negotiate with fire breathers!" A new voice replied.

"Hahn, enough. We will talk, but the first sign of attack and we will sink you."

"We can accept those terms, lower the ladder!" Three waterbenders swiftly landed on the deck. _Or Not. _"Belay that order, stow it and fall in line." All soldiers on deck fell into line, Zuko turned and bowed. He examined the benders on his ship. One in the middle was an Elder, for sure. But the one to the right was in his early 30's and appeared to be a weapons expert, his body built well for hand to hand combative warfare. The last, on the left, looked much like Katara's father. His age is in his 40's, built well but smaller than his younger companion, with black hair and ice blue eyes. "Good morning, My name is Zuko So-"

"I know who you are, and where you're from. I only wish to know your business. State it now or your fate is sealed." The Elder, who has been the only one to speak thus far aside from Hahn, interjected.

"Our journey has been long and strenuous, it has also shown us the outcome of this war and we have made a recent decision, with help from a young waterbender from your Southern Sister Tribe, to break ties with our Nation."

From the water an exclamation of disbelief rose rapidly, "Hahn, I care not of your standing with the Chief, if you don't shut your mouth your training will double and intensify."

The outburst came from the youngest of the three men on deck, but Zuko's gaze never shifted from the Elder. "If I were to believe that pitiful lie, why would you be so far North, why have you entered our waters?"

"It's not a lie!"

"Zuko, control your temper, they have a right to be suspicious."

He took a breath, "Avatar Aang has been seen flying North, and we have reason to believe he will be searching for a teacher. We wish to join in his efforts against my father, the Fire Lord."

"Perhaps you wish simply to capture him. To regain, not only your honor, but your birthright and the incentive of returning home would tempt any man. I do not trust you."

"It was. Far more incentive than I needed. At one point my father's love was all that pushed me forward, the only reason I needed to capture the Avatar. But very recently, we ran into the Southern Tribe's navy, and it was in that moment, the Avatar didn't matter, because was I going to lose the woman I love. Over a war that separates our nations. She made me realize my true father, the man that took care of me when I needed him, is my Uncle, Former General Iroh Sozin the Great Dragon of the West."

"All the more reason not to trust you, isn't it?"

"It's the truth, if I spoke anything less, I and my men would be dead by now."

"This girl, what is her name?"

Zuko's face turned bright red, "She is Chief Hakoda's daughter, Katara."

"I assume you would ask for a council with our Chief, Arnook, to better elaborate on why you've switched sides?"

"That would be ideal."

The Elder smiled at the young prince, "I am Water Bending Master, Pakku, we will escort you to the palace. There we shall see the truth."

At this Iroh jumped in, "Forgive me, but is there a cove where our ship may reside during our stay."

"Of course, follow us. Keep a weather eye out, Icebergs run deep and wide under the surface and as you can see they become plentiful in these waters."

"Sage advice for newcomers navigating such beautiful and perilous waters, such as us."

With a nod the three waterbenders jumped over the rail and the water rose to meet them. They led them to a secluded cove not far from the gates of the prestigious Northern Water Tribe. Only a select few left the ship, Iroh pronounced it as an act of peace. In fact only, six people left the ship and one is only 12.

The boat trip up to the palace felt longer than it actually was. To all accept the source, Hahn had not gotten over the fact that "Fire Nation Scum" was openly walking about in their city, and he made his detestation known. Not even the confirmation of a tripled work load and a quintupled level of intensity stopped his ranting. Once, finally, they arrived the man in his 30's from earlier, Castro, took the rather insufferable 17 year old off to train. Everyone else convened in the throne room.

All in the room bowed respectfully, "Chief, the Banished Prince has decidedly claimed that he has… seen the error of his ways. His crew is awaiting orders on his ship outside the wall. They wish for a council."

"This should be good. Assemble the Elders, we have a proposition to hear. And please bring me my daughter, she needs to see this."

It took no more than five minutes to assemble the Elders, and his daughter entered with a short excuse, "Forgive me father, I was consulting with the spirits."

"Of course, child, so much of your mother in you, I'd expect nothing less. Now let us hear the young prince's tale."

He took a deep breath and started with the war room meeting and the Agni Kai from three years ago, then he told of various run-ins with Aang, which led up to Katara, and he continued on like this for over an hour talking about his journey to the right side. Leaving out only his most personal and intimate moments and answering the questions that were asked by the, now serious, advisors. He finished his tale where Katara disappeared and he returned the stolen scroll that had gotten the young girl caught in the first place. Yue was the first to believe him. "I believe him, fully. Note the weight of grief on his shoulders and the light of honesty in his eyes and, to top it all off, his raw emotion in all that he says." When the sneers and whispers became evident, she clarified, "I know my opinion is of little value, however, if the tales of Oma and Shu are true then his story is plausible; a man giving everything up so he can at least see his love again… even if she won't have him. Father, I have made my decision, and nothing shall change it. Might I walk amongst our people?"

"Yes my dear, we shall decide and after I expect to see you for dinner."

"Yes Father." On her way out she spoke softly to Zuko, "My father agrees with me, but he must take in all opinions."

The young prince tilted his head forward in an inconspicuous bow. He would thank her later at the feast that would be held for the turning of the Princes and their crew. The next day the entire crew was presented with blue rabbit seal coats, their ship concealed but easily accessible and a building was erected for the duration of their stay. It was a hotel of sorts. That afternoon the two princes briefed the warriors on combative maneuvers the fire nation will use and the technology they have. Then the Warriors taught them how to fight "Water Tribe Style" all the way until dinner.

In the evening, Zuko found a pile of furs in an empty room in the new building and fell into a deep sleep. While Iroh spent over an hour playing Pai Sho, drinking tea, and speaking of the blooming lotus with an old friend. "I am still not impressed. How will a girl, not even yet a woman be the key to peace?"

"You still let your rejection blind you. Women are not weaker than men; you must simply give her a chance."

"I have yet to meet a woman strong enough to fight in battle."

"There has been no opportunity to prove you otherwise, though I think you have. I know that she was strong enough, without bending, to leave a place and a person she loved behind in order to keep her child from living a sexist lifestyle."

"Our views differ."

Iroh chuckled, "And so do our elements, I must turn in the sun has long since set. Pakku, just think about it, she may change your mind whether you want her to or not."

Pakku grunted in recognition and the old general left.

* * *

><p>The next 4 days continued similarly, each side giving valuable information. The waterbending master became quickly attached to the young prince, reminded of himself at such a young and impressionable age. It could be seen that the teen was growing increasingly comfortable in the frozen city. In a meeting with the chief, his daughter and a few Elders, Pakku spoke to Zuko in an almost familial way, "I like your drive, you'll make a great leader, perhaps you should be engaged to the princess." A few people chuckled but awaited Zuko's reply, which came swiftly.<p>

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do. Not that you aren't beautiful, Princess, you're also very kind with a strong and intelligent head on your shoulders, but I love the Ice Princess from the South."

"Getting her to accept your apology will be a hurdle all in itself won't it? Southern women are much more… Outspoken." The majority laughed accept the two youngest and Iroh.

"She is. One of the many reasons I love her. She knows what's right, what she wants and she's not afraid to express it. She won't give up, not until she's convinced every one of her views. And though she's only a novice warrior, and has much to learn, she fights. To protect those she cares for, and to be a better person. But perhaps we should revert to the task at hand, I believe it was armor and weaponry."

Iroh smiled at Zuko's much improved temperament. By the end of the week the Avatar was spotted and it was decided that they were not to be told of the situation until Zuko could talk to them, without seeming threatening. That evening another celebratory feast was held, but Zuko paid little mind to what the chief was saying, something about Yue's birthday, marrying age, and the avatar's return. But his eyes were trained on the rather solemn expression on Katara's beautiful face. It wasn't until Pakku, Castro, and the silent 40 year old that has yet to give his name, started their waterbending demonstration that her face was graced with a smile. _Boy, is she in for a sexist surprise._ Katara said something to Sokka and mock bowed to him, Zuko's gaze naturally shifted to Sokka to find him flirting with Yue. _Poor guy's going to get his heart broken when he finds out about Hahn. _He returned to looking at the Southern Ice Princess, this time, it appeared Katara felt his gaze and looked to the crowd in his general direction.

A close call, but at the end of the night Aang had spoken with Pakku about training and everyone returned to their homes. The next morning Katara and Aang were close to the training arena when Katara spoke, "I've waited for this day my whole life! I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!" Master Pakku was manipulating a blob of water when the two entered_._

"Good morning, Master Pakku!"

Master Pakku dropped the water blob with a grimace "No, please, march right in; I'm not concentrating or anything."

"Uhh...Sorry… this is my friend, Katara, the one I told you about?" Katara bowed while Aang introduced her. Master Pakku looked over at her as if she were a bug.

Master Pakku created an ice chair for him to sit down in before blatantly insulting the young girl, "I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending."

Katara's body and her face clearly reflect the anger she feels. "What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me "no"!"

"No."

Katara, barely containing her fury, placed her hands on her hips, "But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe!"

"Here the women learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!"

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

"Well your rules stink!"

"Yeah! They're not fair. If you won't teach Katara, then-"

"Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you!" With that Aang turned to walk away.

"Well, have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Wait! Aang didn't mean that." Katara ran over to Aang's retreating figure and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku. Even if he is a big jerk." Katara walked for a while before finding the healing hut and entering tentatively. "Um, hi. Are you Yugoda?"

"Are you here for the healing lesson?"

Katara surveyed the room; the students are all young girls. Katara looked at the ground glumly, walked forward and sat down, "I guess I am."

"Welcome! Welcome!"

At the end of the class Katara walked up to Yugoda, "Thanks for the lesson."

Yugoda nodded with a smile, "So, who's the lucky boy?"

"Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

Katara smiling, "No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me."

Yugoda looked closely at the necklace and gasped softly, "I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kana!"

"Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?"

"When I was about your age I was friends with Kana. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

"I guess I knew that… She wasn't married but she had a daughter."

"Yes, I was the one who told her. I could feel the second heart beat of your unborn mother. She asked me never to speak of it, she said goodbye, and I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you."

"She was my best friend, almost a sister. I would have done anything for her."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning Zuko and Iroh were with the Chief talking when an upset waterbender came into the throne room, Avatar and brother in tow. The two princes quickly moved to the side of the room, out of the line of sight. Katara hurriedly explained what happened, and was trying not to be obvious about what she wanted. Trying not to be Outspoken as it were formerly, delicately, put.<p>

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes – please!"

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Zuko blanched, _Oh THIS should be good. She will not take this lightly…_ Her eyes moved to Aang and she turned to look at him. She turned back, clearly unhappy, having taken a moment to think.

"Fine." Pakku smirked in a smug manor and Iroh knew he would attempt to provoke her.

"I'm waiting, little girl."

Katara's hands balled up instantly to a fist at this insult, "No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" As she spoke, cracks opened in the floor beneath her as her waterbending abilities began to get out of control. She ended up by pointing directly at Master Pakku, her finger almost in his face.

"Uh, Katara..."

"I'll be outside – if you're man enough to fight me!"

Princess Yue drew a breath in surprise as the men stiffened. The others stood frozen. Aang trying to fix things, "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

Sokka knowing his sister well, "Yeah, I think she did." He quickly ran after his sister, Aang hot on his heels. "Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!" Katara took off her coat and threw it at Sokka, hitting him in the face.

"I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" They reached the bottom of the steps as Master Pakku appeared at the top. Katara turned to see him. "So, you decided to show up?" The master walked past her. "Aren't you gonna fight?"

Master Pakku, without turning, acknowledged her, "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Insanely angry, Katara drew a water whip out of the ground and whipped Pakku on the back of the neck making him stop abruptly. Master Pakku turned to face her. "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!"

Pakku grabbed a lot of the water from the pools on either side of the citadel and bent it around himself. Katara ran at him, but she was flung backwards when she is hit by the water. She stood, at that moment ten feet from Pakku. He bent the water in a wall around both of them; it spun faster and faster creating a whirlpool effect.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The whirlpool constricts, but before Katara was knocked back down she swings her arm, almost as if she were swinging a heavy stick, deflecting the wall of water off on a different trajectory. The errant wall of water hit Sokka and blew him into a nearby railing with an exclamation of "OW!" Katara ran at the Elder with a water whip but He raised a ramp of ice in front of her which she slid up and then back flipped off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the citadel steps behind him. Pakku liquefied the ramp and threw it at her while catching her feet in ice. The wave broke around Katara however; as she bent it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!"

The crowd behind her cheered, Zuko barely containing his pride, and howls of excitement, grew jealous of the young avatar who openly called out to her. "Go Katara!"

A very angry and determined Katara was bearing down on the esteemed Master. Pakku, unaffected, raised a sheet of ice between him and the raging girl. Katara liquefied the ice as she reached it and threw several blows at Pakku, one of which narrowly missed his face, before he washed her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water, Pakku smiled with satisfaction.

She broke the surface of the water and the crowd cheered. Katara then raised a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and began to shoot slivers of the top of the pedestal at Pakku who broke each of them them as they arrived; The last one however narrowly passes to the left side of his face. Pakku could see his own reflection in the passing sheet of ice, both surprised and dismayed. When it is gone, he turned back to Katara with a bewildered and, perhaps, somewhat impressed look on his face. Katara began bending a stream of water around her which she threw at Pakku, who caught it and began to twirl it around himself.

Katara ran at him again, but he washed her backwards and onto her behind when he released the stream of water. Katara's hair was disheveled, having fallen out of its braid; she's breathing heavily but then she jumped back up in a bending stance. She made a motion and the segmented pillars of ice behind Pakku collapse, narrowly missing him.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No."

With a cry of effort, Katara raised water near her feet, froze it, and sent it in a rolling wave along the floor to Pakku, who is raised up on a pillar of ice when the wave reaches him. He liquefied the base of the ice column and began to flow forward on it, like an iceberg riding along a river. Katara has raised her own stream of water to knock him off his iceberg, but Pakku grabbed Katara's water and froze it in an arc around her which he slides around behind her as he exited the arc he knocked her down, her necklace falling to ice near her.

Pakku raised a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards the whirlpool disintegrated. Katara stood in front of Pakku, but the shards landed closely all around her. She is trapped. Zuko had to fight the urge to go to her, to help her, and to save her. She struggled in vain against her prison of ice, her hands and arms unable to move. Master Pakku walked towards her "This fight is over."

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." However he stopped in surprise and picked up the necklace. "This is my necklace!"

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago – for the love of my life." Katara's ice prison liquefied behind him, freeing her. "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. It was an arranged marriage but I loved her. More than anything. I suppose she must have gotten married…"

"She never married… She never talks about it but, she left here pregnant with my mom. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life, and definitely not her child's life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

"Yes, courage… Something, I notice both you and your brother inherited. I'll see you at sunrise." With that, he returned the necklace to the girl, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Jet is not in this part of the story, He will be eventually but not yet. Also, if you were wondering what happened to the gang halfway through, just read the transcript for "The Northern Air Temple" and you'll know.<br>**

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 9 will be up in a few hours!**

And thanks for all your support! :-)


	9. Remember Me

I don't own anything. Thats my disclaimer.

This is my take on the obvious and cliche Capture Story. I hope you enjoy "The Blooming Lotus" chapter 9. The song that takes place is "Noble Maiden Fair" from the Disney movie Brave. I know I promised nine a few hours after eight and it took about three days... I'm sorry. But here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>LAST TIME<p>

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. It was an arranged marriage but I loved her. More than anything. I suppose she must have gotten married…"

"She never married… She never talks about it but, she left here pregnant with my mom. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life, and definitely not her child's life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

"Yes, courage… Something, I notice both you and your brother inherited. I'll see you at sunrise." With that, he returned the necklace to the girl, and left.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The next morning Katara went to waterbending class, late, but Pakku only made a slight note on it. Zuko tried hard to go about his business that day but he had to see her once, so around lunch he went down to the training arena but only the master was there. He was about to turn around when his foot got frozen in ice.

"Not going to say hello to an old friend?"

"I was looking for Katara… I don't suppose you know where she is?"

"Are you going to tell her you're here or just watch her from the shadows some more?"

Zuko heaved a sigh, melted the ice around his foot and sat down next to the man in a meditative position. "I don't know… she has every right to hate me, I don't even know how to begin an apology of this magnitude…"

"Listen to me boy; I lost the love of my life at your age. She ran away from me and never came back, and she raised our child on her own. I don't know how much you care for my granddaughter, but if it's a fraction of what I felt… feel for Kana… then you have to talk to her; before she slips through your pale, firebending fingers. Or would you rather end up like me?"

The young man smiled sadly, "Are you going to find her? Kana?"

"Perhaps, if I get a chance, but we were talking about you."

"I know, it's just hard. I'm afraid she'll reject me, but I know if she does, she has good reason. At the same time, if she doesn't reject me… I feel like she should. She can do so much better than me."

"It's not about what she deserves… It's about what she wants. There is a great difference, and with Katara, I'm not sure if she knows how to do something for herself. Thus far, everything she's done was to help out Aang, or her brother. Her only selfish move was to fight me. If she loves you the way you love her, it may take a lot of convincing. She wouldn't do something for herself if it meant hurting another."

"You picked all of that up in three days?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say she takes a lot from her grandmother. Kana was the same. We got engaged because it kept her father out of the war. I was thrilled. She seemed happy, but she left a month before our wedding."

"She would have been showing by then."

"How did you-?"

"If she left because of her pregnancy than it must be true. It takes a month for a woman to know, so it would make sense, right?"

"Yes, however, we've changed topics again."

"Heh, so we have. I should take my leave." The young man stood and wiped his buttocks of snow. "I do have a question though…"

"If it has to do with Kana then no."

"No, it's about what you said when we first arrived. About the icebergs. You meant it physically and figuratively, didn't you?"

The older man sat with his back to the boy, smirking, "What do you think I meant?"

"Well two things, I'm new to both this side of the war and to love. You meant to say that I can't see everything about the new "territory" until I spend more time there. Uncle's right. It's good advice for me. I don't usually think things through. So, thank you."

He only nodded. So Zuko started to leave, "If it helps, she takes healing classes after she is through here." Zuko thanked him again and headed back to the armory.

When he got there he heard Hahn talking smack, and it enraged him. It wasn't just Hahn being an ass, he was talking vilely about Katara. "You see the temper on that southern girl? I'd like to cool her off, tame her, if you know what I mean." His buddy laughed.

"Cool her off? By heating things up, you mean?"

"I watched her try to fight Master Pakku, and she's pretty limber. And she's got QUITE the mouth on her, a big, dirty mouth. And did you see her panting? I could only imagine my name falling from those full lips."

"She's a fighter; surely she wouldn't just lie down and take it."

It appeared neither boy noticed the irate fire bender in the room. "That's what would make it interesting, the scratches on my back, bites on the neck, heck I might even like it if she took control."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"I said might. Besides, it would be worth it if I could say I took the snotty southern girls virginity, bragging rights are ke-" Hahn's sentence would have to wait until Zuko released his throat. The prince shoved the non-bender into the wall.

"What the hell is your problem, let go of him!" The other boy charged Zuko but with one swift kick to gut the boy was out of the fight.

"If you ever speak of her like that again, you won't have to worry about sex, or your impending marriage, or you're standing in the tribe, you'll just have to worry if you'll ever be able to breathe again." He let go of his neck, and began to walk away.

Hahn began coughing but managed to choke out, "Please, you don't scare me," between coughs.

"No? I could kill you without my bending faster than you could smell your own putrid breath."

"Prove it."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To have something to report." Zuko was literally smoldering now. "You just can't handle that someone may not be interested in you! Yue doesn't even like you! You want to get rid of anyone who poses a threat to you, and you'll use any means necessary, no matter how low!"

"You think you're a threat to me? Ha!"

"It's true, even Pakku joked that I should be engaged with Yue, I RESPECTFULLY declined. I've been told many a time since coming here that I'll make a great leader. And let's face it; I'm even hotter than you."

At this Hahn threw a punch, but Zuko easily dodged. The water tribe boy threw blow after blow but none landed. Neither noticed Hahn's friend's absence or the lingering presence of a southerner. A presence that had heard all that had been said. Hahn was starting to tire when Castro and the other boy plowed around the corner. Zuko stood tall, hands behind his back as Hahn started throwing false accusations.

"Castro, sir, none of that is true." Zuko stiffened visibly, but all eyes turned to the fifth person exiting an alcove, "Zuko was just coming in when Hahn, an engaged man, started saying awful, sexual things, about my baby sister. Zuko was just defending her."

"He was choking me!"

"Rightfully! How dare you talk about women the way you do! ESPECIALLY when you're spoken for! Yue deserves better than a dog like you!"

"Like who? You? You're nothing but a filthy little southern peasant! You're not even a true warrior!"

"Enough! Both of you! Hahn, Sangok, out to the courtyard, you have training." Hahn left with a huff, stomping past Zuko and Sokka, bumping them both on the shoulders. "Sokka… Zuko… I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss. Just be gone by the time Hahn is back. Try not to start anything with him."

Both boys respond, "Yes, sir." Castro and Sangok left together, in the direction Hahn left in.

Sokka glared at Zuko. "You have A LOT of explaining to do."

"I'm surprised you have boomeranged me yet…"

"I'm thinking about it, but you stood up for my sister, and that stands for something. I'm just not sure what yet. Start talking."

"Look, Sokka, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just promise you won't tell Katara I'm here. Not yet anyway."

"I'll consider it, if I think you deserve that kindness."

"Fair enough, I suppose. Let's go get something warm to eat."

Sokka was about to protest when his stomach grumbled. The brunette nodded and followed the older boy to a small café, where they found a table in the back. After they ordered, Sokka pounced. Figuratively. "Tell me what you did to my sister."

Zuko looked up slightly startled, but sighed and sipped his tea. "I took her, when you and Aang took off on the bison. I thought you'd come for her. But I kept her in my uncle's room, she became more of a guest and I…I-I… Don't kill me but, I fell in love with her. It happened so quickly, I hung onto her every word, and noticed everything about her… when she left-" Zuko fell off stuttering, blushing and running his hand over his head.

"That explains the neck throttling."

"What?"

"If you really like Katara, it explains why you nearly killed Hahn. But why are you here? Why do people here trust you? Should I be trusting you?"

"When she left, I knew I would never be able to fight her." At this Zuko started talking more to himself, it made admitting it all so much easier, "And Tara was right about so many things… I had to trust her. Me and my crew, and my Uncle, we've changed sides. I want to teach Aang firebending when the time comes."

"How can I be sure? That you've change…"

"When I work up the courage to talk to your sister… I'll cut my top knot. Cutting my final ties to my nation."

"That's like cutting my warrior's wolf tail… I can't imagine…" Sokka rubbed his hair, trying to imagine cutting it. "I believe you. And I won't tell Katara. But you'll have to tell her soon. She always knows when I'm hiding something, plus… she's been pretty low since she got back to us."

The food finally came to the table and Sokka started scarfing food. "I thought the waterbending was making her happy?"

"If iths, bath sheeves sfill sthad at night." At Zuko's confused look Sokka swallowed, "I said 'It is, but she's still sad at night.'"

"Oh… and you think that's because of me?"

"What else could it be?"

Zuko shrugged and ate his lunch. When both boys finished, Zuko paid and they were walking out when he thought of something, "Hey Sokka? I told you I love your sister, why didn't you like, pummel me?"

"I guess I figure, a guy who defends a woman's honor the way you did can't be so bad. Plus, my other options are guys like Hahn or Aang, neither I'm really fond of. Don't get me wrong, Aang's my friend but the way he looks at her… it's like he thinks this war is a race and Katara's the trophy, you know?"

"Like she belongs to him?"

"Yeah… I don't like it, and Katara wouldn't either if she even noticed him."

"My sister's friend was the same way. Eyeing me like we were 'destined for greatness' but I couldn't think of her like that, not even at 13."

"Say, how old are you anyway?"

"That's kind of… Never mind, I'm 17, have been since the second day of the third month of summer. What about you?"

"Same, only it's the last day of the second month of fall. Katara's was the twenty-fifth day of the first month of winter. She turned fifteen; if we had been home, we would have had a huge celebration for it."

"I'm sorry…"

"What for? You didn't start this war. But, together, I think we can all end it." Sokka smiled, "Hey, I gotta meet up with… Someone… Tell Katara, soon, I won't be able to hide it forever."

"I'll try, have fun with Yue." Sokka paused, but then smiled sadly at Zuko.

"Thanks…"

Zuko nodded before walking in the opposite direction as Sokka. He wandered aimlessly for the rest of the day before joining Pakku and his uncle for dinner and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days passed by uneventfully, Zuko tried to muster the courage to talk to Katara, so much so he continued to walk by their practice every day at the same time. 10:27am. Neither Aang nor Katara noticed. One being in rapture at everything the master said, the other being preoccupied by making snowballs or miniature snowmen. Sokka spent almost all of his time with Yue, or talking about her. Katara wasn't as suspicious of Sokka as he thought she'd be. But only a week after the Avatar's arrival, something interesting happened.<p>

Katara looked very confident, a slight smile on her face. The boy, on the other side of the arena, raised up a ball of water, turned it to ice, and threw it at his opponent. Katara bent the ice around her, liquefied it, and sent a huge stream of water back at the boy who then was washed up and backwards the water then turned to ice, imprisoning him about ten feet above the ground. Katara relinquished her waterbending stance while Pakku approached from over her shoulder.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge." Sangok continued to struggle against his bonds. Master Pakku turned away, made a motion with his left hand, and the ice prison melted, dropping the hapless student to the ground. "Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything." He turned to look at Aang laying on the ground, floating Momo around on an airball, a lazy smile on his face. "Raw talent alone is not enough." With a sigh, Pakku looked over the rest of his students who are sitting slumped on the ground. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" They all shake their heads no. At this exact moment Zuko passed, Pakku smirked.

Zuko's feet froze, and he only had a moment to register what was about to happen and held his hood securely over his head. He then was forcibly skating over to the practice field. When he was a meter in front of Pakku his feet were released and he nearly fell on his face.

"It seems my pupil needs more advanced opponents, you seem to be available. I hope you're improvisational skills are sharp dear boy. Benders, take your stances!" Katara turned with a smug look on her face and Zuko stood petrified. When she saw him she blinked and shook her head, thinking her eyes were tricking her.

When his image didn't change her expression did. "Zuko?!"

The boy lowered his hood, Aang blanched but Pakku froze him to his place, literally. "Hi Tara… I uh- OOMF!" A jet of water hit him in the chest and tossed him into the snow. He shuddered and steamed himself dry, standing up. "Katara, please, just listen-" a water whip greeted his cheek.

"You can't take him! I won't let you!" Katara threw ice shards at him, which he easily dodged.

"I don't want him!" She assumes the water tentapus position throwing blows at him, which he fizzles out with fire. "And I don't want to fight! Will you stop attacking me?!" She fired several more icicles and water whips at him as he advances, but on the last one she uses enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground. Zuko gets up, "I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose you."

His words give her pause for a moment, but then he fired another blast which she narrowly blocked. Katara's expression hardened then she launched another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retained his balance, but Katara froze the water beneath him. His feet were frozen in the ice. Then, with a massive output of effort, Katara raised a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encased him in it, and froze him entirely. Katara's face had satisfaction written all over it.

Zuko sighed heavily, the ground began to shake and the ice began to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shattered, releasing Zuko who promptly charged Katara and shoved her into the snow. "I'm sorry! For everything!" Katara regains her senses and starts to struggle. "I don't want to take Aang away, I don't want my father's approval, and most importantly I can't hurt you anymore." She glares at him, and two twin streams of water throw Zuko off of Katara.

The streams of water flow up her arms "I don't believe you!" She whips them at him and Zuko mimics her form with fire whips, only blocking. "I trusted you!" The fizzle of steam adds tension to every breath, but Zuko discreetly pushes closer to her, "You betrayed me!" He was almost to her, he could see her angry tears in her eyes, "I thought you cared about me, and then I find out you were just… just PRETENDING!" He's too close for bending so she goes to slap him, but he grabs her wrist and pulls her to him.

He holds her to him tightly. "I wasn't pretending, not one second." She started to struggle, but he held fast. Soon she gripped his jacket and let her tears fall.

"I trusted you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I want to join you, to teach Aang firebending, and help end this war, the right way. Please forgive me. Please Katara, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, a look crossed between confusion, disbelief, and hope, trying to gauge the truth. It was in this moment he made a fatal mistake. He kissed her softly, his hand holding the back of her neck and waist. She kissed him hard, passionately, back. She missed him, and his kiss, but when he moved to deepen it, she jumped back and slapped him and started yelling, all at the same time. "You're doing it all over again! You're just trying to confuse me so you can get Aang in your evil Fire Nation clutches!" The slap had literally knocked Zuko on his ass, but he quickly jumped to his feet when Iroh came running into the area with a letter in his hand. No one noticed Aang's vicious death glare on Zuko.

"Zuko, Pakku, I have just received terrible news." Pakku and Zuko glanced at each other.

"Class is dismissed for the day, don't forget to practice your forms, I will know if you didn't."

Every one cleared out except Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh and Pakku, "We need to get to Arnook, now; we are all in grave danger."

"I'll run and get Castro; I'll meet you back in the grand hall."

"Good, but hurry Zuko." With that he took off at a sprint for the War operations building, and straight down to the armory. Pulling Castro away and meeting everyone in the palace, including Jee and Agni. "I have just received terrible news." Pakku erected an ice table quickly and the letter was set down, "The letter was in response to your death certification. It tells of an armada headed for the north. Zhao is leading it and it says he has war winning information. It has been made to sound like retaliation for your death, but they plan to harm the spirits."

The Chief starts, trying his hand at optimism, "We have advantages, they don't know you're here, and they don't know that we know they're coming. And the Avatar-"

"Is just a kid. Who has only mastered one element." Zuko cut off, "No offense, but he's not a exactly weapon. When will they be here?"

Sokka and Yue storm in, "They already are. The black snow's started falling, we don't have much time."

"Sound the drums of war, Castro."

Zuko, pacing, ran his hand over his scalp, and then an idea snapped into place. "Uncle, you can create lightning, can't you?" He nodded. "Jee, Agni, I need you to ready our ship. Change the banners back to red. If we're losing the battle uncle will shoot a bolt of lightning into the sky and you will fire upon as many ships as you can. If we're winning I want you to write a letter to Ozai, speaking of the traumatic betrayal of The Dragon of the West, and you, and the crew, are to return to the Fire Nation and keep up correspondence with us." Jee nodded grimly and both Lieutenants left. "We have to protect the Spirit Oasis, Zhao will use the battle as a decoy to get what he wants."

"Zuko, If Zhao sees you and survives this battle…"

"I know." Zuko pulled the knife from his boot, looked Sokka in the eyes, who nodded, and then sliced off his dragon tail. Sokka cringed when Zuko burnt his hair to ash in his hand. "I'll find a way to stay hidden." The ash blew out of his hand.

Sokka stepped up the older teen and clutched his forearm, a sign of respect in the water tribes. "I'll fight with you, Brother."

Zuko Clutched back and they completed the show with a hardy thump on the back. "That means a lot to me."

"I know." Aang's outright death glare went unnoticed. Again.

"Sokka, I have a mission for you. I would trust no one else."

"What's the task?"

"Protect my daughter."

Sokka nodded at the chief and stepped closer to Yue. Iroh spoke up next, "Perhaps our young Avatar may consult with the spirits. Maybe they will give you the wisdom to win this battle."

"YEAH! Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" He looks around momentarily. "Or Wisdom… that's good too."

Katara stepped up, "The only problem is, last time you went into the spirit world by accident. How will you get there this time?"

"The Spirit Oasis, you must all go there and protect the spirits. Avatar Aang you will find spiritual awareness there, now go!"

The teens were rushing toward the exit but Zuko waited. "Uncle…"

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my son, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape. Remember your Breath of Fire, It could save your life and put your hood up, keep your ears warm..."

"Stay safe Uncle. We will meet again." Zuko hugged Iroh, "I love you uncle."

"And I love you, my son. Now go, quickly."

The group of teens waited for him at the door, and he quickly caught up. They ran through the city and as they were ascending the stairs to the Oasis, Kuzon came barreling down. "Zuko! What's happening?"

"Kuzon! What are you-? Kuzon I need you to listen to me… I need you to go to the ship. You stick to Lieutenant Agni like sap on a maple tree, do you hear me?"

The poor boy looked terrified, but nodded his head, "Zuko, we'll be alright, right? I'm scared…"

"And you have every reason to be, but do you remember that promise I made you?"

Again he nodded, "We would find my father…"

"After this war is over, You, me, and your mother will find your father. No matter what. But in order for that to happen, I need you to stay with Agni. Do whatever he tells you to okay?" Another nod, "Go, quickly, run as fast as you can. Be careful." The boy hugged the teen and Zuko, unwittingly let a few tears fall.

Once Kuzon was gone they arrived at the Oasis, at the same moment the main wall fell. Many buildings started exploding and falling apart, but the young team moved into the warm space. Yue was telling Aang about the spirituality of this place and how it may help. Zuko and Katara were on either side of the pond; she was watching the fish, he was watching her. Aang entered the spirit world during this. Then there was a moment when their eyes met in their reflection and the two koi fish glowed brightly, when their eyes moved to see, it stopped. Yue's conversation with Sokka stopped when it happened. "You two… you just…"

"Just what?"

"Look at each other in the reflection of the pond." Katara was glaring, but eventually, when her gaze softened, the fish started glowing again. "That's impossible!"

"What is it Yue? What are they doing to make that happen?"

"It's a prophecy… as old as the spirits themselves…" An explosion stopped her, it was closer than any of the ones before.

"It may not be safe here for much longer." Zuko rubbed his head, reaching for his hair.

"How does it feel?"

"What? Oh… Uh my head feels lighter. And colder."

"You know that's not what I meant…"

"I know, but I've already accepted this as my destiny… my fate was sealed weeks ago." At this Zuko smirked, "And there's nothing you can do about it." Then he pulled Sokka under his arm and gave him a noogie. When Sokka pulled out he tackled Zuko, and started laughing.

Katara lost it, "How can you possibly be okay with this? He's probably the reason the fire nation is here! He's just trying to take Aang! To get rid of the world's only hope for peace!"

"I have a handful of reasons why I'm okay with him. One, being the most important, he protected your honor against Hahn. Another being that I'd rather you be pissed off than the hollow shell you were before! The last is that he's proven himself, he cut off his ponytail."

Katara was confused, "So we should forgive him because he got a haircut?"

"No, it's a symbol of honor and loyalty to his nation. Like my warrior's wolf tail. It would take a lot for someone to do that. It's like you and your braid. And Aang with no hair…Sort of…" By this point both boys were back on their feet, brushing the grass off their backsides. Katara tugged on her braid, thinking, when Yue jumped into the conversation.

"Besides, Aang isn't the world's last hope for peace. Not if we have you two."

"What?" the trio responded in unison.

"It's the prophecy! You to a destined for a greatness insurmountable by any before! But only if you two are together… You can't accomplish anything without each other. It's true isn't it?"

Zuko nodded slowly, thinking about the past couple of weeks, "I don't know what you're talking about! I've been fine on my own." Causing Zuko to cringe like a stricken dog.

"Don't be stubborn and stupid Katara. Maybe you can't tell but the past couple weeks have been miserable. You haven't been my sister, just the shell of the girl I remember."

"The prophecy tells of two people, born opposite, who come together to accomplish impossible things. Only the spirits will know who they are. Tui and La have blessed the both of you. The moon spirit blessed me by giving me my life, and I can't think of two people better fated."

"What do you mean?" Zuko had grown fond of the people of the North, Yue was one of his best friends and the thought of her dying was painful.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born... but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon. I owe the moon spirit my life."

"Yue, that's incredible…"

"Shhh! Someone's coming! We have to hide Aang!" Zuko ran to the 12 year old and began to move him when Katara water whipped him. "Katara, we don't have time for this! I'm just moving him behind the bamboo!" She sent him a glare but allowed him.

Zuko had just gotten in his stance when the footsteps stopped. The trio looked at Zuko, Yue standing behind Sokka and Katara fully turned toward him. "Zuko? Why would they st-?"

Several blasts of fire flew toward them, Zuko and Katara both threw up shields in time, and when the smoke, or steam, cleared, Zhao and four foot soldiers crossed the bridge. Zhao took a pause at the sight of the crown prince. "You're alive?"

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko launched a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodged, rolling onto the grass

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit – and an enemy of the Fire Nation! You were going to free the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!"

"You should have chosen to accept your failure – your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" Zhao returned fire and they traded volleys. As the fight raged back and forth in the darkness the four other Soldiers started to attack Katara and Sokka. At one point, Zuko was able to exploit a moment when Zhao left his chest unguarded. Zuko blasted him and Zhao fell to the ground, Zuko is about to finish him when his collar is yanked and he's thrown backward. It was at that moment he noticed Yue and Sokka were being held by one Fire Bender each and Katara was slowly losing her own fight. "One thing that never changed about you Zuko, you never think things through."

Zuko executed and spinning kick of fire and managed to throw Zhao back. He turned to face his other opponent but was punched, causing his nose to bleed. His retaliation was kneeing his crotch and kicking his stomach. He quickly tackled the soldier fighting Katara, threw off his helmet and started punching the guy in the face. He was up to four when Katara called for aide "Zuko! Help me Zuko!"

"Tara!"

"Don't move Zuko, you take another step and she'll die." A small dagger was at her throat. Zuko clenched his fists but didn't move. "You're no fun Zuko… You won't even let me kill this worthless peasant. What would your father think? Now that you're alive…"

Zuko wiped his bloody nose. "Why are you here Zhao?!"

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom when I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words "moon" and "ocean." I knew then that these spirits could be found – and killed… And that it was my destiny to do so." The soldier in front of Zhao has finally recovered and creates a fire dagger and takes Katara from the Admiral. Zuko goes to take a step. "Ah ah… She'll still die. It just won't take as long with him."

Zuko's eyes start to water as Zhao shove's his hands into the water and forces the white struggling fish into a bag held by his left hand. "I'm so sorry Katara… I'm sorry." Zhao stands up holding the bag. The moon, visible behind him, colored a blood red while the fish thrashes in the bag. Katara and Yue both felt faint and started to slump against their captors.

Zhao raised his fist to the heavens. "I am a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!" At this moment Momo jumps onto Zhao's head and starts pulling at his face and chittering. "Huh! Get off!" Momo flies off and he lands on an outstretched arm – Aang's arm. "Don't bother!" Zhao was holding his knife to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang dropped his staff and raised his hands in surrender.

"Zhao! Don't!"

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao!" Iroh stepped onto the bridge, forming a triangle with Aang and Zhao around the pond.

Zhao, in a bored, lecturing tone, "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Iroh lowered his hood. "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." Iroh points a finger at Zhao, still holding the weapon to the bag and thunders, "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He assumes his stance to bend lightning, "LET IT GO, NOW!"

Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, then Zhao faltered, and lowered the bag. He kneeled and released the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanished, replaced by its normal color. Zhao's face was quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation with a cry of rage he stood and smites the water with a blast of fire. As the fire blast passes Iroh recoiled in horror, Aang and Momo's faces are briefly illuminated by the fire. The Avatar looked up to witness the moon wink out of existence. Iroh sprang instantly to the attack. Jumping off the foot bridge, Iroh fired blast after blast. Zhao blocked one blast before his soldiers released their captives to fight. Zhao backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched his four guards. He looked on in horror as his men were wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He ran, Zuko hot on his trail.

* * *

><p>The scene was horrifying. Iroh stood over the guards who struggled to get up, the pond where the black fish swam frantically and the white, a huge gash in its side, floated. Iroh gently lifted the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face. The guards were then gone. Princess Yue on the verge of tears, with Sokka's hands on her shoulders, sobbed softly, "The moon spirit is dead. It's over."<p>

Aang's sad expression turned to determination as his eyes and tattoos glowed white. His Avatar Spirit spoke through his mouth, voice deep and other-worldly, "No, it's not over." Aang walked forward into the pond, Katara moved to follow but she is stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Katara, Iroh, Yue and Sokka look at Aang as he stood in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looked down at the black koi fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine began to glow white, when he dropped into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappeared. The water in the pool around the oasis itself began to glow a deep blue, veined with white. The effect spread to the citadel area behind the third wall of the city. The four looked on with wonder at the awesome power coming to life before them. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it.

The blue, white veined creature was a huge fish like being; at its center was a blue white bubble in which Aang resided and spread his arms wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit duplicated the motion. The Ocean Spirit from the view of Fire Nation soldiers who stood in front of the last wall towered over the citadel. It's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit began to move down into the city where Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bowed to the floor in honor of their god and, across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raised their spears in defiance. They were swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Fire Nation tanks sent blasts of fire at the Ocean Spirit, but they were absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks were washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passed by the Water Tribe citizens who make obeisance to their lord. The Fire Nation army started in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of the living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reached the main canal in front of the third wall and melted into it.

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE SPIRIT OASIS<p>

Iroh placed the dead Moon Spirit koi fish back into the pond, and sat with Katara and looked with concern into the pond. Katara's voice, filled with despair, broke the silence, "It's too late. It's dead." Yue, Iroh and Katara were mourning the passing of the Moon Spirit when suddenly Iroh looked up at Yue in wonder.

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!"

Princess Yue looked up with a spark of excitement, "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."

She got up and went to the pond's edge. Sokka reached for her, "No! You don't have to do that!"

Princess Yue held his hand behind her, but looked to the ground, "It's my duty, Sokka.

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

"I have to do this."

She walked to Iroh, who held the dead fish in his hands. She put her palms over the Moon Spirit which began to glow. She closed her eyes for the last time, exhaled a final breath, and fells over into Sokka's arms when he cried out for her. He placed his hands on her cheek and looked away.

"She's gone." He hugged her body tightly, "She's gone." Her body glowed briefly and disappeared. The fish in Iroh's hands lit up, he dropped it back in the water and it began to swim in the pond. The pond glowed white as they looked on and a ghost rose from it. It coalesced into Yue's form, but she was dressed in white her hair floated around her. She addressed Sokka, her voice echoed and was other worldly.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you." She kissed him, their hands on each other's faces. Then she faded away, but into the sky, where the moon shined brightly.

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE IN THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE<p>

Zhao ran over a foot bridge somewhere in the city, but when he exited onto a parapet he was almost hit by a blast of fire. As the smoke clears, Zhao looks up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him. Zuko continued his attack, firing volley after volley at Zhao, who broke them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subsided, Zhao dropped his smoking cloak to the ground.

"You won't be leaving the North Pole Zhao."

"Oh and are you going to kill me?"

Zuko Smirked, "You'd appreciate that, but No. I'll hand you over to the Tribe and they'll hold a trial to see what punishment you deserve." Zhao kicked out several erratic blasts that Zuko easily dissipated.

In the distance the Ocean Spirit, who had caused a massive retreat of ships by tidal wave, looked up to see the moon alive once again. Instantly, Aang began to wilt inside the creature, which dissipated into the ocean. The Spirit's essence flowed back to the wall and deposited Aang atop it. There his glow left him as he put his hand to the side of his head, spent with the effort.

Zuko and Zhao continued to battle on the bridge over a canal. They traded blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko laid the Admiral flat. As Zhao tried to get up, he saw the moon over Zuko's shoulder. "It can't be!" Then the essence of the Ocean Spirit approached fast and coalesced around the bridge, grabbed Zhao and began to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggled and Zuko reached out for him, no one deserved to die that way.

"Zhao, Take my hand!" Zhao tried to reach for it for a moment, but then drew back with an expression of hate on his face. As the Ocean Spirit dragged Zhao under the water and disappeared, Zuko took a moment to ask Agni for forgiveness for not saving the retched man.

He made his way back to the Oasis, only to find an even more melancholy sight. Sokka in tears, and Yue's body missing, Katara was trying to console her brother and Iroh looked up to him sadly, "Zuko, where's Zhao?"

Zuko shook his head, "The ocean spirit…. He wouldn't even take my hand. His pride cost him his life."

"Zhao chose his death. Princess Yue did as well, a more honorable death that will be remembered for generations." Zuko fell to his knees, tears slipping out from his brave face. "It is a sad day, but the spirits have them now."

Iroh knelt down next to his nephew and held him. "How many others, Uncle? Who else have we lost? How do we move forward?"

"We must look up, look at the greatness given to us by those we have lost. In the coming months we will mourn and grieve, but we will also remember. The way Yue trusted openly, and her love of her people, the way she could always put a smile on anyone's face. She will not soon be forgotten." Zuko nodded and wiped his nose, the bleeding having slowed and dried. "We have to tell the Chief his only daughter has passed, and in the morning we will have a ceremony for her life. She would not want us to dwell on her absence but rather bask in the life she had. Stand up my son, there is still much left to do." As Zuko stood up shakily, Katara looked at him sadly before helping Sokka up.

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone stood outside the citadel, to hear a speech of Yue's life saving sacrifice, and a eulogy for her premature death. There were other deaths, warriors who died valiantly, including Hahn and citizens who couldn't quite escape the wrath of the fire nation. All were mentioned, bodies were sent to sea that very evening. Yue's body being gone, they would wait until morning to collect her most prized possessions before sending them in a kayak down the city water ways with a small group of people to ensure its departure. This group included Katara, Iroh, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Master Pakku, and Chief Arnook with the family's pet wolves, all three. Once at the city wall, which now lay as a lumped ramp to the ocean, the kayak drifted out to sea and Sokka sank to his knees and broke down into sobs again.<p>

Katara knelt next to him and knew there was nothing to stop the tears, but she could always try, "Sokka, do you remember that lullaby mom used sing? The one we never understood? I think I do now…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's still here… Listen…" And with that, Katara started singing in a tongue Zuko didn't understand,

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan

Ar righinn oig, fas as faic"

As she sang the Chief's wolves started howling, and Zuko stared at the young woman. His mother's voice rang in his head, _Zuko, my son, I know of who you will marry… She is the girl who sings with wolves._

"Do thir, dileas Fein

A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire

Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go

Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"

Sokka joined in as she sang it a second time through, when Zuko asked his uncle what it meant. "The song is in Gaelic, It is called Noble Maiden Fair, it means, 'Little baby, hear my voice, I'm beside you, O maiden fair, Our young Lady, grow and see, Your land, your own faithful land, Sun and moon, guide us, To the hour of our glory and honour, Little baby, our young Lady, Noble maiden fair.' A fitting song…"

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan

Ar righinn oig, fas as faic

Do thir, dileas Fein

A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire

Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go

Mhaighdean uashaill bhan"

When the song finished, the wolves trotted up to Katara and Sokka and sat grieving with them. There was a heavy silence in which they all stood in remembrance. After some time passed Aang spoke, "We should leave, before they come back looking for me. Enough damage has been done to your tribe, partly because of me… We should be gone by the end of the month."

There was a group nodding of the head before the made their way back to the citadel. As they walked conversation became easier. "I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me." Pakku turned to face Katara, "It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

"What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending."

"Well, then he better get used to calling you 'Master Katara.'"

Aang told Iroh and Zuko he would respectfully accept the firebending instruction, and wished for them both to travel with them as a part of the "GAang".

Chief Arnook spoke wistfully to Sokka, "The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw... a beautiful, brave young woman...become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud."

"So proud. And sad."

For the next couple of weeks they helped rebuild but by the end of the third week they were all on a boat headed south. The next morning, the GAang was saying good bye. Master Pakku was on the deck of the ship with several other men from the Northern Water Tribe, he reached into a bag and pulled out a triangle-shaped amulet, in a serious and ceremonial manner, "Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis." Master Pakku handed the amulet to Katara, who is standing in front of Appa and next to Aang and Zuko. "The water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

His face softened as Katara bowed respectfully "Thank you, Master Pakku." She embraced him. Aang stepped forward and Master Pakku produced an intricately-decorated brown box.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending, but remember they're no substitute for a real master." Aang looked up at Katara, who was on top of Appa, nodding.

Zuko stepped up to the Elder and hugged him tightly, before stepping back and grasping his arm. "I appreciate the wisdom you've given me, and I'll miss you."

The old man smiled and pulled out two leather bound books. "Zuko, my boy, you've been good for me… I give you these two books, to help out with a few of those Icebergs. You'll need culture on your side. Stay safe. We'll meet again. Sokka." Sokka stepped up and looked at him proudly and expectantly. "Take care, son." Pakku patted Sokka's arm, giving him nothing. Sokka's expression became very dejected and embarrassed.

Iroh moved forward as Sokka climbed up Appa's back, "My old friend, take care of yourself, and be sure Kana receives my love."

"I will, if she doesn't kill me first." The two share a knowing smile, "Take care of my grandchildren. I'll be seeing you soon." Iroh nodded and climbed onto Appa. "Oh and Sokka?" The boy looked over the edge, and quickly caught what was thrown at him. "Don't cut yourself with that. Now fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earth bending training with King Bumi." Sokka pulled out the whale bone dagger, smiled softly and tied it to his waist.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang pulled the reigns and Appa lifted off. Master Pakku waved solemnly goodbye.

Katara called back as they flew off, "Say hi to Gran Gran for us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I just wanted to thank all of you for being patient with me, and for being faithful readers, and for some of you, faitful reviewers! It always helps to see all of the compliments and critiques! Anyway, HAPPY THANKSGIVING to those in who celebrate, to those who don't, HAPPY 22ND OF NOVEMBER!<strong>

**Also, I thought you guys would appreciate the fact that all of their birthdays, are holidays. Sokka- Halloween, Katara- Christmas, and Zuko- Qixi Festival in 2014 (Chinese Valentine's day)**

**Thanks again! Please Review! :-)**


End file.
